Starcrossed: Beauty and Her Beast
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: A dark, beautiful fairytale of how a dark killer finds true love and new life with a girl who sees the beauty within him. Jason x OC possible M rating in future, based on movie where Jason is human! Please R/R
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer] I own absolutely nothing from the Friday 13th franchise. Everything/everyone belongs to their respective owners. I only own my own characters. I also make absolutely no money for this literary work it is simply for entertainment purposes. Please read and review thanks! :o)

(April 2011)

The wooden door slammed open with a loud crack. It had taken over an hour of trying to pick the lock of the old attic door before fifteen year old Jocelyn finally got annoyed and went to get her twin brother, JJ, to kick open the old door.

"What do you want up here anyway?" JJ asked mindlessly tossing his football in the air, while he leaned against the now cracked door frame. Jocelyn and JJ were identical twins though they hardly looked the same.

JJ was only fifteen, but he was already over six foot four inches tall and built like a professional wrestler. Jocelyn on the other hand barely reached five foot four inches, and though she was muscular as well, her body was slender and shaped more like a professional dancer. They did however sport the same reddish blond hair, intense grey blue eyes, pale light skin, and facial structure.

"I'm looking for some of my old stuff for the yard sale Aunt Kitty is having this weekend. Remember?" Jocelyn said walking over to open the large window to let in some light and fresh air.

"Oh yea!" exclaimed JJ suddenly remembering the upcoming event.

Just then, they heard a voice coming from down stairs.

"JJ, Jocelyn I hope your not fighting and breaking my house again!" their aunt called coming up the stairs.

Jocelyn was looking around at some old boxes for things to sell when Aunt Kitty stepped into the doorway. She was a tall slender woman with short shoulder length chopped, blond hair and gleaming green eyes.

"What are you guys doing up here?" she asked peering suspiciously around the large mass of JJ.

"I'm just looking for some of my old things for the yard sale," replied Jocelyn to her aunt.

Suddenly JJ spotted an old box with a strange label and asked, "what's crystal lake?"

Jocelyn walked over and looked down at the large dust covered box.

"I've never heard of it…do you know what it is Aunt Kitty?" she asked looking up, but quickly froze when she saw the look on her aunts face.

Tears had welled up in Aunt kitties eyes as she stared at the box with a look of and despair and fear. JJ looked at his aunt with concern

"Are you ok?" he asked gently laying a massive hand on his aunts slender shoulder.

"Yes,…yes I'm fine…I used to live at Crystal lake…..with your mother…" she whispered now visibly shaking attempting to fight back the tears.

Both teenager's mouths fell open as their aunt had never willingly mentioned their mother. Slowly Aunt kitty stepped forward and lowered herself to the floor. Then with a deep breath she took off the top of the box. JJ stepped over as well and leaned over his aunt to get a better look.

Inside the box was an old picture album, and an even older teddy bear tattered and torn with age and missing both button eyes, as well as other old trinkets. Jocelyn picked up the old photo album that was titled The Adventures of Kitty and Bunny At Our New Home Crystal Lake Ranch! it was covered with dust, but old stickers of forest trees, moons, suns, stars, hearts, kittens, bunnies, and horses could still be seen decorating the front. Gently, she opened the cover to the first page which held a large picture of two smiling girls with their arms wrapped around one another standing in front of two massive horses, one black with a long mane and one silver dappled. One of the girls had stormy blue grey eyes and long red hair that fell to her hips with two sections hanging over her shoulders and covering the green tee shirt she wore that spelled BUNNY on the front (though all that could be seen was UN as the other letters were covered by her thick tresses). In her hair she wore a head band with two large bunny ears, one ear bent over while the other stood straight until the end where the tip was slightly bent. The other girl had gleaming light green eyes and shorter chopped light blond hair. She also sported a head band, but it had striped cat ears on it, and her tee shirt was yellow with the letters KITTY spelled out across the front. Jocelyn's eyes widened

"Is that you…and….MOM?" she asked handing the photo album to aunt kitty.

"Yes it is " she smiled,

Jocelyn looked back down at the picture, "She was so beautiful…you both were!"

Aunt Kitty laughed, "Yes we were pretty hot in our day don't you think?"

JJ who was looking over her shoulder at the picture said " Yup, I'd do ya!" before dodging his aunt's swipe "I was joking!" he exclaimed laughing.

Aunt kitty and his sister shook their heads before turning the page. The next pictures were of a beautiful lake landscape with several log cabins and one large two story cabin. Underneath that picture was another picture of the two girls standing at the end of a long large peer protruding into the lake and waving back at the camera. JJ sat down between his aunt and sister.

"So was our dad holding the camera?" he asked.

Aunt Kitty glanced towards him and then back down to the book

"No, your mother hadn't met him yet…that was the first day we were there…no, that picture was taken by one of the men helping us to move in and turn the place into a ranch." she said still looking at the picture with a small grin, "We were so happy at that time...fresh from college…our whole lives out before us….." then she snapped out of her day dream memories, "well I need to get back to lunch," she said quickly attempting to get up and get out of the room before her emotions got the best of her.

But Jocelyn reached out and stopped her,

"No please, aunt kitty tell us about mom…you've never mentioned her before…we are old enough now…we want to know about her….we deserve to know about her…and dad…,"

Aunt kitty was about to refuse saying the memories were too painful when JJ picked something up from the box that caused her to freeze, eyes wide. In his hands he held several news clippings. The first one titled Murderer still at large at Camp Crystal Lake !the next one Ghost of Jason Voorhees Strikes Again; Town in Panic!

"What are these he asked reading the titles "Who was Jason Voorhees?" he asked.

Aunt Kitty sighed and sat back down. She had known this time would come soon…But she still dreaded it.

"I guess it is time… you do have the right to know…though I had hoped to wait until you were both older," she said in a monotone voice.

Brother and sister sat down leaning in closer to their aunt taking in every word she was about to tell them about their past.

"You both know that I am not your real aunt," she said to which they both nodded. They had known for a long time. "But your mother and I might as well have been sisters. We were as close as sisters, we grew up together. When we were in middle school we made a promise to each other that after we got out of college we would move in together and start our own ranch. Well, we did just that. During our senior year at college your mother's grandfather died leaving her an estate, an old abandoned camp, called Camp Crystal Lake….."

Authors notes

~Ok so I know that this isnt much to go on as we are not even at Crystal lake yet. But I did want something to get everyone's attention and to sort of make this story kind of like a story that someone is telling but not really. I want to assure everyone that I am going to attempt to keep Jason as close to character as possible. He's not going to be walking around as a gorgeous man talking everyone's ears off (for shame!) ALSO: My Jason is NOT A ZOMBIE! you people are sick!JK! I love you all (lol) But anyway This Jason is based more off the 2009 version. He is in fact human, he will in fact be running. He will have emotions! Huzzah!

I have however moved the story time line up so that it wasent in the fifties to the seventies persay. Because I wanted it to be more modern day!

Reminder: I do love reviews as many as you can give. However please be kind as this is my first story! I know that probably not everyone will like my story the way that others might, and I thank you so much (deep bow) for taking the time out of your day to review my work. Please don't get angry and like rip my soul apart T.T. I hope you enjoy my story I deeply appreciate it and love you all!


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival at Crystal Lake

Chapter one (May 1994)

"They say that he was deformed from birth, and his mother was the cook at the camp, so they lived here in these very woods in an old shack," Nick said in a fake deep voice to add effect to his story while he slowly walked around the camp fire.

Ashley and Caitlyn were sitting together on a log wrapped in a large blanket hanging onto his every word. While Josh simply lean back in his lawn chair snickering the word "Bullshit" under his breath and took another drink of his beer.

"One day while the camp councilors were off having sex and doing drugs, some older kids started picking on him, and dared him to jump into the lake even though he couldn't swim. So he did, and he sank to the bottom and drowned. His mother went insane and started killing the camp councilors who let her poor little Jason die. It wasn't until some kids started fighting the old lady back that they were able to stop her killings."

Nick shot forward leaning into the fearful faces of the girls.

Ashley leaned slightly leaned forward, "what did they do to her?" she asked in a frightened voice.

Nick stared deeply into her eyes for a moment before slowly growling,

"They chopped off her head." Both girls gasped, but Nick wasn't finished. "The story doesn't end there….." he whispered.

The girls glanced at one another and leaned in again ,listening.

"As it turns out, little Jason hadn't drown, and after getting lost, he finally made it back to camp….just in time to see his dear mother loose her head."

The girls gasped again one of them whispering under her breath.

"that's terrible."

Nick leaned even closer until he was inches to their face and whispered so low they almost couldn't hear,

"No, the terrible part is…Jason is still here…he lives in these woods wearing an old goalie mask ….taking revenge on anyone who comes into this forest or near the old lake. He takes an old machete, and splits their skulls open, or wraps them in their sleeping bags, and hangs them over their own camp fires to cook for his dinner….."

the girls sat completely still with their eyes wide and mouths open waiting for Nick to say something else when suddenly, Josh jumped on the girls from behind causing them to scream bloody murder as he took them to the ground.

Both girls instantly began kicking and hitting on the young man who burst into laughter. Nick joined the dog pile wrapping his arms around Caitlyn and pulling her close a passionate kiss instantly stopping her hits and kicks. Josh and Ashley soon followed suite. A few seconds later clothing began flying in every direction. One of the inflamed couples ran for the tent. While the other decided to just stay there by the fireside. Josh yanked Ashley's shorts off and threw them over his shoulder. Neither one of the horny teenagers realized that the shorts never hit the ground. Out of the shadows stepped the massive figure of a man in tattered clothing and a hockey mask. He picked up the shorts that had landed on his shoulder and threw them on the ground with disdain. He quietly took a large machete from a holder on his belt and went to stand over occupied couple. Ashley was the first to notice the large man standing over them. Her eyes widened as he turned the machete over so it was pointed straight down and lifted it high above his head holding it with both hands.

"J-J-JASON!….JASON!" she screamed while Josh plowed into her relentlessly.

"So your into that sort of thing?" Josh grunted into her ear, "that's so hot…who's your mass murder!" he shouted pushing harder and harder into her.

Ashley screamed in terror. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY FUCK ITS JASON VOORH-"

but she never got to finish her sentence. Suddenly the machete was forcefully driven into the back of Josh's shaggy black head. The blade shot completely through his head and out between his eyes straight into Ashley's throat, permanently silencing her. All she could do was gurgle as blood gushed out and she slowly drowned in her own blood.

Nick and Caitlyn were too busy with each other to hear their friends being brutally murdered.

"It sounds like their getting pretty kinky out there," Nick grinned at Caitlyn who smiled mischievously back,

"Well lets give them a run for their money," she said pulling him on top of her.

But they weren't even able to start before they heard the tent zipped and held shut. Next, they felt the tent being lifted off the ground taking them with it. Nick began shouting curse words while Caitlyn simply screamed in terror. Jason carried the tent over to the large bond fire and threw it and its struggling occupants on top of the raging fire. Nick's curse words quickly became screams of terror as the flames started to reach their unprotected bodies. Jason then walked back to where the tent was and picked up two of the long, sharp tent pegs. He walked back to the burning tent and stabbed both through the material, and into the screaming victims. Caitlyn was lucky as the peg stabbed her in the head , killing her instantly. Nick ,however, was not so lucky. The tent peg had stabbed him through the shoulder and deep into the ground, pinning him down to the fire.

Jason stood there and watched with deep satisfaction as Nick burned to death screaming in terror and pain.

"That's my good boy, That's my special boy," His mother cooed in his head, "You are such a good boy for killing those bad boys and girls. They deserved to die for being such bad boys and girls"

Jason listened intently to his mother and nodded. Later, after the screaming stopped he would throw the other two bodies on the fire and watch it until morning as the flames destroyed the remaining parts of the invaders. Then he would walk back to his cellar for a well deserved sleep.

June 1994

Odette and Sora had been driving for eight hours when they finally arrived in town.

"So where are we supposed to meet this guy, Bunny?" asked Sora looking around at the small town through the window of the giant shiny black truck.

"Ummmm, I believe he said to meet him at the gas station." Odette chimed pointing towards an upcoming gas station.

As they pulled in they saw a smaller red truck parked in the side parking lot. An older man with a long grey beard and old worn overalls stood outside of the truck. When he saw the black truck he waved and smiled warmly at them. He reminded them of Santa Claus with his twinkling eyes.

"Good afternoon ladies," he smiled as they pulled up beside his truck.

"hi," they both said in perfect synchronization, smiling back to him.

The old man giggled at their greeting,

"Well, I'll be dogged, your grandpa said you two were close," he laughed then he focused on Odette, "I remember when you were just a little thing, weren't any higher than my knee," he said making motions with his hands, "My, you've grown up so pertty, You look just like your mama when she was your age, God bless her soul."

Odette smiled "Thank you so much, Mr. Wilson."

The old man laughed again,

"Oh, there's no reason for such formalitities, just call me John." he said smiling at them.

Odette giggled, "well thank you John. So would you like to go ahead and lead us up there?" she asked with a big smile.

John's smile quickly faded away.

"Are you ladies sure you want to do this?….That place has a history…a bad history. I wouldn't want you beautiful ladies to go up there and get hurt or worse!" he asked looking at them with pleading eyes. "I can get you set up in the local hotel or I'm sure my wife would love to have you stay with us. She hasn't seen you in years Odie, and I even have an old stable for your horses"

Both girls were taken aback at his reaction to taking them to their new home. On the phone he had been more than willing to help them get to the camp and help them unpack and get their horses settled in.

"John…We've come all this way…why wouldn't we want to go to our new home?" Odette asked looking at the man beside her with gentle concerned eyes.

John melted before her gaze. In his entire life he could never refuse her momma or her grandmamma anything. Now it seemed the family tree had continued with her.

"Well…. if your sure," he asked hoping in his heart that they would take up his offer to stay with him. Both girls smiled and nodded. John sadly turned and walked back to his truck.

Seconds later, they were on their way through the town towards the old camp. Odette was so excited she had always wanted to come back to her grandfathers camp. She had only been to the camp once when she was three years old. Her grandmother had been on her death bed. Odette had only been three years old so she didn't remember. Her parents had never allowed her to return, something about it being a dangerous place.

"Soooo…." Sora said still looking out the window "….Odie?"

Odette burst into laughter, "yea Odie, it was my grandpa's nick name for me, And I called him grandpa Garfield." she said smiling at her best friend.

Sora had to smile at that, " that is so cute bunny,"

People out on the street watched as the truck passed as with looks of fear and sadness on their faces. One older man outside a barber shop even stood and took off his hat holding it close to his heart. Both girls had to lean forward to get a better look at that.

"Umm…bunny…we are either famous, your grandpa was really popular, or there is something really wrong here." Sora said looking over to Odette.

"Well, I'm hoping its because of my grandpa," Odette said trying real hard to concentrate on the road.

"So what's the deal with this place we're going to?" Sora asked pulling out a small canister of chocolate ice cream, her most favorite food in the entire world. Odette picked up her bottle of water and took a sip before saying,

"I think it is something to do with some sort of killer who lives in the woods and kills teenagers who sneak onto the property or something. My parent's wouldn't talk about it." she said as they passed a sign that said Camp Crystal Lake Ahead.

Odette glanced over to Sora her eyebrows shooting up. Sora stared back at her for a moment before they both erupted into laughter.

A few minutes later, they drove over a small bridge that went over a creek and suddenly found themselves pulling under a sign that said CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. Both girls gasped at the beauty of the scene before them. A sprawling crystal clear lake stretched out before them surrounded by mountains and a beautiful forest. The camp was obviously abandoned but the buildings looked sound. John pulled up in front of a large two story cabin. The girls pulled up next to him. Rolling down his window he motioned for them to roll down theirs as well and said,

" The stable is around the house if you want to pull around."

The girls nodded and pulled around coming to a stop in front of an old stable that obviously needed work.

"I think we should let them stretch their legs and then just put them back into the trailer for the night until we can get this stable fixed up a bit." Sora said motioning to the small fenced in meadow that stretched back into the woods.

"I agree," smiled Odette turning off the ignition and stepping out of the giant truck

As they had driven across the bridge, to the camp, their truck had triggered a string that ran to a bell that hung in the cellar of the one of the old cabins. Thus, catching the attention of the infamous, hockey masked killer, Jason Voorhees. Upon, hearing the bells Jason had sat straight up on the old mattress, looking at the ceiling, that was covered with little bells. Instantly he was up off his bed and grabbing his machete. He crept out of the his make shift home and into the cover of the trees. He walked to the top of the hill overlooking meadow and stables. He watched as a giant black truck pulling a big trailer drive around the main house and park in front of the old stable. Jason felt the first twinges of anger as he watched the truck turn off. He waited for the voice of his mother to begin shouting in his head to kill the bad people whoever they were. But the voice never came. Instead he saw someone step out of the truck and close the door. All Jason saw next was a blur of long red hair spinning around as the girl twirled around in a circle spreading her arms out wide and shouted,

"OUR HOME!'

Jason watched as another girl jumped out of the truck with short blond hair.

"Bunny! We need to take pictures to commemorate the event," the blond said pulling out a camera.

An old man Jason recognized stepped around the house and walked up to talk to the girls. Jason remembered his name was John. He had been a friend of his mothers. He had always been kind to Jason. So whenever he had come out to the camp to work on a few repairs for the old man who owned the camp, Jason would leave him alone. He knew John was a good man, and his mother would be unhappy if he hurt her friend. But why was this man, talking with these two girls. The red head looked familiar, though Jason didn't know where he had seen her. She was very attractive.

Jason shook his head, "attractive?" she was an intruder why was he thinking that she was attractive? Jason waited for the voice of his mother to begin chastising him. But the voice never came. Jason titled his head in confusion. He had always heard her comforting voice upon seeing trespassers on their land. He watched as the blond handed the camera to John. John began taking pictures of the two girls who were just having fun and joking around. After a few minutes the girls walked around to the back of the big trailer they had brought, and began unloading two giant horses. Jason didn't like horses, they had always scared him. After falling off a horse as a child he had made sure to keep his distance from the giant animals. First, the red head pulled out a giant black horse with a long mane and even longer tail that dragged the ground. Jason watched as she hugged the giant animal, and kissed his muzzle. The horse nickered happily. She turned and walked back over to John. The horse followed right behind like a loyal dog to it's master. Next, the blond , brought out a silvery dappled horse that also had a long white mane and tail. Over the next hour or two Jason watched as John took pictures of the girls and their horses. He watched as they all laughed together. He wondered why his mother hadn't spoken to him yet, telling him to kill the bad girls. Maybe, these girls weren't bad. But he knew that wasn't possible. Anyone who came onto his land was bad, and deserved to die. It was only a matter of time before they did something bad and his mothers voice would return and those moments would be their last.

Several hours later John left after showing them around the camp. He promised that he would return the next day when the rest of their furniture, and things were due.. He had looked quite surprised when they had told him they weren't going back into town for the night.

"Our horse trailer doubles as a camper," Sora smiled pointing to the large trailer.

"Well, if your sure, I'll be back tomorrow to help you start working on this place." he smiled turning to walk back to his truck. When he got to it he turned around,

"I'm really glad you're here Odie, I believe you girls are going to bring happiness back to this place."

Both Odette and Sora blushed and smiled waving at him as he drove out of the camp. After John was out of sight, Sora and Odette stood there for a moment before shouting and dancing around.

"OH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" Odette shouted at the top of her lungs, "WE FINALLY DID IT! WE FINALLY HAVE OUR OWN RANCH!"

Sora shouted back, "I KNOW!" and brought Odette in for a hug.

"Well, lets get the horses in and settle in for the night that way we can get up early in the morning and get to work."

So after, getting their horses were properly fed and settled in the girls got their duffle bags and locked up their truck. Then settled into the camper portion of their trailer

As soon as they had gone into their trailer Jason had wandered up to the camper and watched from the windows. It wouldn't be hard for him to bust down the door when it was time to kill them but for now he would wait. He was tall enough to comfortably stand and look in the windows of the camper. Inside he saw the girls dancing around while fixing their dinner. When they were done they sat down and laughed, played board games and watched a small TV. He waited for the longest time for them to do something bad but they never did. When they cleaned up , they changed into their pjs. Suddenly Odette turned to Sora and said in a sultry voice,

"Well,..are you ready? I've waited long enough,"

To which Sora replied in an equally sultry voice,

"Oh yes, I believe its time, I won't deny I've been longing for this as well,"

Jason's eyes widened, now they were about to do something bad. Soon his mother's voice would shout and yell for him to kill the bad girls. Odette took a step towards Sora and then reached passed her into a box and pulled out a smaller box. Together they sat down on the carpet. Opening the box, they pulled out a small smores maker and began making their favorite dessert treats. Afterwards Sora pulled out a small stringed instrument and began playing it with a pair of small hammers. Odette reached behind her and pulled out a violin and began playing along. Jason had to tilt his head again. These girls were unlike any he had ever seen before. They had done nothing bad yet. He listened as they played their music well into the night. Some of it was happy, and some sad. Jason actually quite enjoyed it. It had several years since he heard any sort of music. What the girls did next surprised Jason more than anything. When they finished, Odette took out two books and handed one to Sora. They then proceeded to pray together and read from the two books that turned out to be bibles. Jason remembered his mother reading the bible to him every night before he went to sleep.

"See, these are good girls Jason," he heard his mother suddenly say, "they are good girls, just like you are my good boy. You must protect the good girls Jason, you must protect her. She is special to my good boy."

Jason nodded his head. He would not kill the good girls. Jason finally went back to his cellar to sleep. But he would return early in the morning to check on the good girls. Standing at the window, he tried to look in but they had closed the blinds. The sun was beginning to come up over the tops of the trees. Suddenly one of the horses whinnied loudly, catching Jason's attention. He looked down to the edge of the trailer to make sure they were still in the trailer. When he turned his head back to the window. He was surprised to see a pair of big stormy blue grey eyes staring back at him. Odette, had opened the blind and was now staring wide eyed at Jason. Jason, meanwhile, was frozen into place. He was mesmerized by her eyes, almost hypnotized. The look on her face wasn't a look of fear as he was used to. She didn't scream. Instead she stared at him with a look of curiosity. Her eyes looked very kind, just like his own mothers. As they stared at one another she raised a hand as if waving to him. Jason didn't know what else to do besides turn and quickly walk back into the forest.

Odette quickly shot out of the camper looking around to see where the stranger went. She was able to catch a glimpse of him as he disappeared into the woods. She ran after him, trying to be as quiet as possible. He could be a homeless person who needs help, she thought to herself, as she ran after him. She followed him until she saw him disappear into an old abandoned cabin. 'Has he been living here all this time?' she asked herself as she peaked out from around a great tree as the massive man entered the old building. She wondered why he wore a hockey mask, maybe he was disfigured, or scarred. Odette was curious as she made her way back to the camper. She didn't want to tell Sora yet because she knew Sora would freak out. But knowing he was there….she wanted to learn more about him. Why was he there alone? What made him hide?

Jason stayed in his cabin until nightfall again trying to figure out what to do about the invaders to the camp. Maybe they would leave, he thought. He wondered about the girl who had saw him. Why wasn't she scared of him like all the others? He resisted the urge to go and see what they were doing. He wanted to learn more about these strange girls. He wanted to learn more about the red head who wasn't afraid of him. Jason suddenly felt a pang of hunger. He needed to go hunt, or go into the village to steal something, because his supply was running low. He got up and grabbed his machete and bow but when he stepped out of his cellar he froze. Outside his cellar was a basket. Looking around he bent down and grabbed it, taking it back down to the cellar. Inside he was surprised to find food. There was a sandwich, a small bag of chips, an apple, and a small canned drink. Jason titled his head, she must have followed him back to his cellar. Jason didn't know what to do. She was a good girl, at least she was for now. His mother had told him not to hurt her, but she knew where he lived. He looked around with confusion. What should he do?


	3. Chapter 2 When beauty met the beast

Chapter 2

After Odette's encounter with the stranger, she had gone back to the trailer and fixed breakfast, wondering about the health of the stranger.

"I wonder if he has any food in there?" she thought to herself as she unconsciously cooked bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and oatmeal.

"Bunnnnnyyyyy!" Sora exclaimed upon waking, "Who are you cooking for a sumo wrestler?"

Bunny looked down and realized she had over done breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," she frowned trying to think of a quick excuse, "I thought we might invite John to join us for breakfast when he gets here." she finally sputtered sending her friend a goofy smile.

Sora's eye brow shot to the sky.

"Uh huh, you weren't paying attention again were you?" she said crossing her arms and tapping a naked toe.

Odette sighed visibly drooping, "no sorry, I've got a lot on my mind I guess, with the new place and all.

" Sora walked over and picked up a plate and fork, "Well, better get to work," she smiled scooping up breakfast.

After breakfast they brought out their horses, to go for a morning ride around the property. Odette had decided she would make some food for the strange man.

'Can't have someone go hungry on my property,' she thought packing a small basket full to the brim with a lunch.

She hid the basket in her back pack as the pair rarely rode with more than a saddle blanket and reins. Sometimes they even forgot those preferring to go pure bareback. The horses seemed to prefer bareback as well. They made their opinion known by frequently throwing their saddles out of the stable or hiding them by kicking hay over them.

Odette walked outside to find Sora already sitting on her shire Moonbeam, and Daredevil impatiently stomping his hoof waiting for her.

"Alright alright, " she smiled walking up to the giant horse and kissing his soft nose.

Forming her hands to look like a pair of guns, she pointed into the air and clicked. Daredevil instantly knelt down on one leg in a beautiful bow to allow her to lightly put a foot on his powerful leg and swing over onto his large back. Sora watched as Odette mounted and shook her head.

"You and that horse,"

Odette shot back with a challenging smile, "what do you mean 'you and that horse,' how about you and THAT horse?"

Sora grinned as she and moonbeam were just as bonded as Odette and Daredevil.

"So did you bring the map of the property?" Sora asked eying the pack on Odette's back.

"Of course, and as soon as we get back I'll call Caleb and we'll start getting the fences up." Odette smiled.

Then she clicked again,and off Daredevil trotted, with Sora and Moonbeam right behind. They left, with Odette leading the way towards the other old cabins. Odette slowed back nonchalantly letting Sora take the lead so she could quickly sneak the basket out of the bag and drop it outside the door of the cellar as they passed. For hours, they rode the trails mapping out the lines of their property when they suddenly heard a gunshot nearby.

The girls looked at each other with surprised looks that instantly turned into matching scowls. Someone was hunting on their property. Neither Sora nor Odette minded hunting. They sometimes even hunted themselves. But they did not appreciate someone just traipsing on their land without their permission. Riding in the direction they heard the shot come from, the girls suddenly came across a gruesome scene. A very pregnant doe laying on her side. The shot had not hit her heart but her lungs, and she was slowly bleeding to death and drowning in her own blood.

"Oh my god." Odette exclaimed tears instantly running down her eyes.

She jumped off daredevil and walked over to kneel down beside the poor animal. Sora was instantly beside her, rubbing her hand along the doe's soft neck. Odette walked around behind the deer.

"She's suffering," Sora whispered sadly. "She's in labor," Odette exclaimed looking up to Sora. " I think we can save the baby." she said running back to her bag and taking out a pair of rubber gloves, that she always kept in her pack.

Several minutes later, the doe lay still. Her eyes glazed over with death. Odette and Sora sat nearby with small towels cleaning a healthy new foal. The new baby bleated hungrily attempting to suckle on Sora's finger. The girls smiled at each other now crying tears of joy. But loud approaching footsteps would quickly make their smiles disappear.

"HEY YOU," a loud annoying male voice would call, "Your trespassing on my land. Did you see a Doe run by here?"

Suddenly out of the bush a tall lanky man would emerge. The man looked terribly underweight. He had dark buzzed cut hair and a large hooked nose. His black eyes, big ears and almost pointed teeth gave him the appearance of a rat. His presence instantly made the hair on the back of their necks stand up.

"Oh, here she is…" he smiled.

His smile made the girls want to cringe. He looked back at them again.

"Did you not hear me, I said your trespassing on my land. Now get your horses and get the hell off before I take them as mine. I could always use a pair of fine looking horses, now step away from that foal. My dogs are gonna love a chew toy tonight."

Both girls were instantly on their feet. Sora picked up the baby and held it tightly. Odette was instantly inches away from the man, standing in front of her friend and the baby with her hands on her hips. Her face was now red with anger and her eyes darkened so they looked almost black, her hair even seemed to stand up and look a shade redder giving her the look of an angry lion.

"EXCUSE ME! I believe you are mistaken. This land is our land and we may do WHATEVER THE HELL we please on it. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Odette roared leaning forward into the face of the impudent invader.

The man was so shocked that someone dared speak to him in such a manner, and at the ferocity of the little female in front of him that he took a step backward and looked the infuriated girl up and down.

"I'm Bryan Dansby, who are you?" he asked his voice now taking on a very polite tone.

"I am Odette McKay, granddaughter of Garth McKay, new owner of THIS land as is my partner and friend Sora." She said pointing behind her to Sora who shot a black look in his direction.

Bryan stood and stared for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I beg your pardon. You see I own the land beside yours. I had heard you were in town, But I had never seen you. No one told me you were so beautiful." He said attempting to salvage the situation.

Odette and Sora simply stared at him not at all impressed. He quickly stopped laughing.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I had no idea who you were and we get teenagers out here all the time messing with stuff. Sometimes I forget where the line to my property is. I shot this doe on my land and she wandered off. If you like I can bring some of the meat over later. I make some excellent jerky. I had something I wanted to talk to you about anyway. I'll even let you keep the foal, if you like."

Now Sora was the one who spoke up.

"Umm I believe the foal was born on OUR land. So it is ours anyway, you arrogant ass." she said spitting pure venom in his direction.

Odette stared at him coldly causing him to nervously shift from side to side. There was only silence for several seconds until Odette finally spoke.

"Get your kill and get the hell of our land. I NEVER want to see you hunting on our property again, or we will do some hunting of our own." she growled before throwing a disgusted look in his direction and turned to walk back to Sora and the horses.

Bryan just stood there pouting as the girls mounted the baby still held in Sora's arms, and trotted off back through the woods. He didn't dare say anything else. He didn't want to screw up the plans he had in mind for them anymore than he already had.

Later that day when John arrived leading a caravan of large moving trucks. The girls had already gotten the stable back into livable conditions for their horses. They had been so angry coming back from the incident with Dansby, they decided to let their steam off by cleaning. Thus the stable looked brand new. The foal was nestled into an empty stall beneath several warm blankets and on a bed of fresh hay, bleating happily after a bottle of warm milk.

"My, you girls work fast!" John exclaimed looking at the now beautiful stable. The girls turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks for leading our trucks here," Odette smiled.

Next the trio and several of John's friends began working on getting the large two story cabin restored back to its former glory. They would work well into the night having to stop when it was to dark to see as the electricity had yet to be turned on. Early the next morning Odette would leave camp in her yellow and black camaro and head for the town library to look up the legend on the killer who supposedly lived there. She found several news clippings of a young deformed boy drowning, his mother's killing spree, and finally the killing spree of a man who wore a hockey mask to hide his disfigured face.

'poor Jason,' she thought to herself. 'He must be so lonely..' gathering up the newspaper clippings she returned to the camp.

When she returned she was surprised find an empty basket sitting outside of the trailer door.

'I guess he enjoyed the food,' she smiled to herself grabbing the basket.

Suddenly movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked towards the woods and saw a large solitary figure standing back with in the trees. Odette stared for a moment making sure it was Jason and not that horrible man Dansby. She smiled as she realized it was in fact him, and slowly lifted her hand in a wave. Jason just stood there staring.

'Well, I guess that's an improvement from running away.' she thought bending over to pick up the basket. After taking one more look at the figure she would quickly step into the trailer to make another basket of food for him.

A month after the girls had arrived and started working on the camp, it was almost completely restored to its former glory. The girls had now moved into the cabin and stored their trailer behind the stables. Everyday something else was restored. Everyday, something new was brought in to update the place to a luxurious residence. The girls had so much fun in their new home. One day, they went out onto the lake in their canoe and begin play arguing over which way to paddle. Each girl was paddling a different way and as a result the canoe was only spinning in circles on the lake. A certain someone was watching from the tree line as they fought, and tilted his head in confusion when one suddenly screamed,

"THAT'S IT I WANT A DIVORCE!"

The other screamed back," I'LL SHOW YOU DIVORCE!"

The pair suddenly began wrestling on the boat which consequently turned over moments later sending them flying in different directions. They broke the surface laughing like kids and begin a splashing war. Every day was like an adventure to them. But not only that, everyday Odette felt she was becoming closer and closer to Jason.. Every day she would fix him a basket of food, and every morning she would find the basket on her back doorstep. He had not let her near him yet. Every time she came too close he would turn and disappear into the forest. But she would feel as if he were there standing outside their windows as they played music. She would feel his gaze as she worked in the new vegetable and herb garden. Somehow his presence comforted her. It felt somehow familiar to her. She didn't believe he was a mindless killer. Though she knew she was probably certifiable for thinking so.

One day while Sora and John went out to collect their new fencing posts . Odette took Daredevil out onto the trails. Jason had gotten into the habit of following her around the camp. Watching her ride through the trees, he realized she looked exactly like the wife of the old man who once owned the camp. He overheard some of the men working on the camp, that she was the old man's granddaughter. The old man's wife was a kind woman. She reminded him of a queen from one of the fairy tale books his mother used to read to him. She was kind and gentle to everything and everyone around her, even him. She would always give him a treat when he came to visit her. He saw her take in and heal wounded animals. He remembered how she had become very sick. He wasn't allowed to go and visit her anymore. But one day while he was sitting in the kitchen of the camp with his mother. The old man had come into the kitchen. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke to Jason's mother. The old man then looked at Jason and smiled.

"There is someone who would like you to have something."

Out from behind the old mans legs peaked a small toddler wearing a small overalls with a heart shaped pocket, long red hair pulled into piggy tails hanging down her back and big blue eyes. She looked scared at first, looking around the strange room she had never seen before. Then her eyes fell on Jason. They stared at one another for a moment before a wide grin with two front teeth missing spread across her small bright face. The sight had made Jason smile as well. The little girl then tottered out from behind her grandpa and across the room to Jason. As she made it to him she lost her balance and stumbled forward. But Jason instantly reached his arms out and caught her pulling her up onto his lap. She looked surprised to find herself being held as she looked up into his eyes. He waited for her to start crying and struggling as other babies did around him. But she just smiled again and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small bear with his name sewn into the chest and held it up to him.

"Nana," she said in a proud voice.

Jason, gently took the bear from her and smiled as warm feeling spread over him. Jason couldn't really speak so he simply smiled and nodded to show his thanks to her gift. She then reached into another pocket on the back of her overalls and pulled out a small bear similar to his but pink in color and with a different name sewn onto the front. She had looked at him and puckered her lips trying to make a serious face.

She pointed to the bear and said "Nana," again then pointed to herself, widened her eyes and said in a somewhat deep quiet voice, "Odie."

Jason giggled at the small child's attempts at being serious. Then she surprised him by reaching forward and wrapping her arms as far around him as she could, giving him a hug. Jason wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. Then she leaned inches from his face and pointed to her own nose and then at his. Jason didn't really understand what she was asking for until she leaned in and rubbed her nose to his. Jason was shocked. Then, the little girl slid off his lap and smiled again at him before tottering back to her grandpa. The old man leaned down and picked up the little girl.

The old man smiled again as the little girl kissed his cheek and with a gentle voice said

"Thats a good girl Odie, now say 'bye Jason'."

Odie looked again at Jason and smiled lifting her hand she said in a bright little voice,

"Bye Nason."

His mother and all the other adults had watched the scene with smiles and awes. The old man then turned and walked out of the kitchen with the little girl. Jason had been elated at the affection shown to him by the little girl. For the first time in his life he felt big and strong and looked up to. It wasn't long after that, that the accident had Jason snapped back from his memories with an epiphany. He realized this little girl from his past who had made him feel so happy during such a sad time had now returned. She hadn't been afraid of him as a baby, and he wasn't now. She had grown up to be just like her grandmother.

He returned from his thoughts and watched as she and her giant horse crossed the creek. Suddenly, something caught his eye. On the side of the trail he saw a brown burlap sack that hadn't been there the day before. From his vantage point he saw the bag move slightly as she approached. Jason instantly took off running but he was too late. The horse came upon the bag and reared as a rattle snake slithered out of the bag and reared into a striking position. Odette screamed and tried to calm Daredevil, but the snake started striking at his ankles. The horse reared again backing up several steps and came down again stomping the ground. Again the horse reared attempting to get away from the snake. Suddenly Odette's head suddenly struck a large thick branch that the horse had backed up under. She instantly fell from the horse to the ground, unconscious with blood starting to pool around her head. Daredevil took off though the trees leaving his rider at the mercy of the snake that now slid towards her. Jason darted down the hill just as the snake got to her, and with a single swipe of his sharp machete, lopped the head of the snake off sending it flying into the brush.

Jason leaned over the girl and quickly picked her limp body off the ground. He started running though the woods carrying her as if she weighed nothing. His cellar was closer so he took her there. He had to get the blood to stop if she were going to live. He took her down into his cellar and gently laid her on the bed. Then he rushed to a pile of old clothing and grabbed several old pieces of cloth and taking an old canteen he used for water, he dampened the cloth and gently pressed it against the wound. Looking at her face, he cautiously raised his other hand to stroke the side of her jaw line. He used his thumb to gently trace across her smooth lips. Odette's eyes fluttered open and she looked around suddenly reminding him of the little girl in overalls. She then focused her big eyes on him and smiled.

"Its you," she whispered smiling at him. She reached up and wrapped her small cool fingers around his held them to her cheek whispering,

"Thank you Jason,"

Then she closed her eyes and drifted out of consciousness again. Jason stayed frozen staring at her for the longest time. Once again he was confused. He didn't know how to react to her words and actions. He was so used to people being afraid of him and running from him. The fact that she had willingly touched him without trying to harm him made his heart race, and a strange ache appear in his chest. She was an intruder to his lake. He should have let the snake kill her or even kill her himself. But why didn't he? He began to think it had something to do with the strange ache in his chest. Her head stopped bleeding and she slept peacefully. So he gently picked her up holding her close in his arms, and carried her back to her bedroom in the cabin. Jason hated to admit it, but he enjoyed holding her close in his arms. He had never enjoyed carrying another person before. But with her it seemed so right. When he got her back to her room, he pulled back the covers and gently laid her in the big comfy bed that almost seemed to swallow her. He then covered her back up with the soft blankets and stood over her a moment. Again he gently stroked her jaw line with the back of his hand. Then he slowly reached in and touched the cool plastic of his mask to her nose, rubbing his nose to hers, and finally disappeared from the room.

A few hours later Odette woke up to Sora calling for her in a panic.

"BUNNY WHERE ARE YOU?" she cried rushing up stares.

Odette sat up in her bed wondering how she had gotten there. Sora rushed into the room and propelled herself onto Odette.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Daredevil was standing at the gate when we came back but I didn't see you."

Odette shook her head, "I think I fell. There was a snake, and ..I hit my head. I'm not sure how I got back here actually." she whispered looking at Sora in confusion.

Suddenly she remembered,…Jason. But she didn't have time to think about what had happened.

Sora began crying, "Bunny, Sarah is in labor!" Odette returned from her thoughts of Jason.

"What do you mean she's in labor, she's over two months early." Odette said forgetting all about her fall.

Sora looked in a panic, "She slipped and fell down a flight of stairs and it sent her into labor. My family called a few minutes ago. They want me there, they said they have ticket for me to leave within the hour. I have to go Bunny I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you here alone!"

But Odette just wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Don't worry, you need to be there for your sister and the new baby. You go ahead. I'll be fine here. I have enough projects to keep me busy, and John will be by everyday to check on me I'm sure." she smiled pulling away from Sora. "But you need to leave so you can be there for Sarah."

Sora looked at her friend, "are you sure?" she asked looking into her friends eyes as if trying to judge if she would really be alright.

"Yes I'm sure," Odette swinging her legs off the bed, "Now come on I will help you get packed."

Sora hugged her friend tightly again. "thank you she whispered before running out of the room leaving Odette still sitting on the bed.

Odette attempted to stand up but wobbled from dizziness. 'Ok, I need some aspirin,' she thought slowly walking after her friend.

Several minutes later, Sora was speeding out of the camp in her pearly blue jeep racing to the airport to catch her flight. Odette was left behind leaning against one of the posts of the porch watching her friend leave and praying she would be safe.


	4. Chapter 3 Interesting encounter

**Warning: there is a love scene in this chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Odette was driving back from town. She and Sora had lived at Crystal Lake for over a month now. In the wake of Sora leaving, Odette decided it was time to get back to work. She and Sora had started their own event and wedding planning business. They planned parties all over the world. Currently, she was planning a wedding for John's granddaughter. He had asked her to do it, offering to pay her. But Odette would never allow him to give her money for working on the wedding. Not after all he had done for her. She was also planning a surprise party for when Sora returned. As she drove, Odette thought about Jason She hadn't seen him since the day of the horse accident. She hadn't felt his presence near her at all. 'Is he avoiding me?' she thought to herself as she drove out of the town limits. She knew he was getting the food she brought. The basket was still showing up at her back door as usual. Odette was trying her best to be patient. But, she didn't know what to do, one moment, he didn't want her near him, the next he was saving her, the next completely ignoring her! She knew he wouldn't kill her, he had proven that already. "Bah," she cried in frustration. "Men! Seriously they are the most moody beings in the world." she cried as she drove over the bridge and into the camp.

Suddenly she heard a car beep, and saw a white Cadillac parked in front of her house, with Bryan Dansby waiting on her. Odette let out a growl of annoyance. That man was seriously getting on her nerves. She pulled up next to his car, and stepped out, slamming the door as she went. She leaned against her car door crossing her arms and legs and shot him a look that could burn. "Good morning, Sweetheart, I brought you some of that doe jerky, just like I promised." he smiled leaning against the hood of the car tossing up and down a bag of dark brown meat. Odette took one look at the bag and felt her stomach turn over. "No thank you, now please leave," she said in a cool voice. "Now come on is that anyway to treat a guest? Shouldn't you be offering me a cup of tea or something?" he asked. Odette blinked, "Yes tea is offered to guests. However, bullets are given to trespassers who come onto someone's land after being told to stay off." she growled. Bryan pouted and suddenly didn't look as confident as he had when she arrived. "Look I am so sorry, about that day in the forest. As I said I didn't know who you were, and sometimes I get carried away. .." he said but was quickly interrupted "Look I don't have time for this. What do you want?" Odette said now visibly pissed off. "I want to make you an offer." he said smiling again. "I will pay you three million dollars, to take this place off your hands." Odette was silent for a moment, obviously shocked. Then she laughed "are you serious?" Bryan smiled now very hopeful, "I am" he crooned. As quickly as she started Odette stopped laughing and a very cold smile appeared on her face. "Thank you for your offer. But I am afraid I'm going to have to decline." It was now Bryan's turn to scowl, "You know you don't belong here. Your grandfather did ok with this place. But I can make this place flourish. I will even give you a cut of my profits. We can be partners Odette." Odette pretended to think for a moment. Then she noticed something move over Bryan shoulder.

She saw a giant shape back in the trees watching them. Odette smiled, the sight of him gave her strength. She would not give this place up. It was her home, and there were those who she must protect, and there was Jason. He needed her. She just knew he needed her. If she sold this place to this man, Jason would be hunted down and killed. She would not allow that to happen. She looked back at Bryan, "I am very sorry. But this is my home now…and I will not sell it to anyone." Bryan stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled again, "How about I give you some time to mull over my offer. I will come by again." he said turning away from her to get into his car. He smiled again before driving off leaving Odette in a state of shock and anger. She shook her head watching with disdain as he drove away. Then she looked back towards the treeline, Jason was no longer there. She looked towards the road again. There was something just plain evil about that man. He gave her a bad feeling. Odette turned, still infuriated, and walked out to the edge of the long dock. As she looked out over the lake, Odette tried to allow the beauty of the lake wash her anger away. But the arrogance of that man had really gotten under her skin. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!" she shouted to the wind, stomping her left foot as hard as she could on the old boards. Suddenly, she heard a strange groaning noise. A second later, the board beneath her gave way, and her scream echoed across the peaceful lake.

Jason was walking back through the woods from following Dansby to the edge of the property. Recently, that man had been sneaking around the woods and watching the camp. Suddenly Jason heard Odette's scream of terror and started sprinting, arriving back at the camp in a matter of seconds. Looking around, he saw her at the edge of the dock. It looked as if she had fallen part way through the old dock. She was struggling to get her left leg free. Even from the distance he was at, Jason could see blood covering her leg and tears running down her face. She was in a lot of pain. Jason stepped forward and began walking towards the dock.

Odette cried in pain as she struggled to free her leg. Her foot had gotten tangled into an old rope that was attached to something heavy beneath the dock that she couldn't see. As she struggled, the splintered edge of the broken boards cut deep into her unprotected thigh. Blood covered her leg and ran down into the water. Looking around Odette tried to figure out what to do. She was all alone. Suddenly her eyes fell on a large figure at the end of the dock. Odette was surprised to see Jason standing at the end of the dock staring at her. He looked at her, and then down at the dock, and then back at her. Odette was confused. 'What is he doing' she thought to herself watching him stand there staring at dock. Then it hit her, he wanted to help her. But he didn't want to come onto dock. she thought to herself. Even though she was in a lot of pain, Odette felt strangely excited at the fact that he wanted to help her. She didn't want to make him do something he wasn't comfortable doing. So she started struggling again. She leaned forward, shifting her weight to try and work her foot loose. But whatever had caught her foot shifted and pulled her downwards farther into the hole and against the splintered edge of the board. A large shard of wood stabbed into her leg. Odette screamed out in pain, and jerked backwards breaking off the piece of wood into her skin. Tears blurred her vision as she attempted to pull the shard of wood from her leg.

Suddenly Odette felt the dock vibrate beneath her. She turned and saw Jason slowly almost hesitantly walking towards her. With each of his large steps, the dock trembled dangerously. As he approached, Odette saw some of the boards near her shift. Fear grabbed her heart as she watched him approach. "Jason, please be careful," she said in a trembling voice. Jason was almost to the edge where she was. Suddenly the groaning sound returned. Odette's eyes widened and she screamed Jason's name as the boards beneath him collapsed and he fell through the dock. As he fell he hit his head hard on the boards before disappearing into the deep waters. He breached the surface struggling to stay afloat once, then disappeared again.

"JASON!" Odette screamed attempting to lean forward as far as she was allowed to see over the side of the dock. Several bubbles broke the surface, then the water stilled. "JASON NOOO,"she screamed and began struggling harder to break free. The splintered wood was ripping her skin to shreds, but she hardly felt the pain as adrenaline pumped through her veins. 'I have to save him,' she thought in a panic. She yanked and pulled screaming at the top of her lungs like a wild anima. Slowly her leg ripped free of the rope and she tore her leg through the hole. Splinters and shards of the boards protruded from her leg as she stood. Her lifeguard training from college suddenly kicked in and she dove forward into the water after Jason. She swam to the bottom, looking around for Jason. She quickly found him floating above the bottom. He wasn't moving, and she didn't see any air bubbles escaping from him. Odette shot forward, wrapped her arms around his large chest and started kicking as hard as she could. Slowly they ascended to the surface.

Finally after what seemed like forever they broke through the top of the waters. Odette angled his limp body on top of hers to try and keep his head above the water. He was so big though, he was pushing her under the water. So she took a deep breath and kicked backwards, trying to get him to the shallows. After a few moments of struggling, Odette's foot struck the soft sand of the shallows. She was able to pull him along. It took her several minutes to pull him up onto the sand of the beach out of the water. Odette finally fell to her knees panting, "Jason?" she cried putting her ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing, but she could faintly feel a heart beat. She leaned her face over his, and taking a big breath slide his mask off. She stared at his disfigured face for a moment. His eyes were closed, and his mouth slightly open. She titled her head, he looked strangely familiar. Then she shook her head and got to work. She used her finger to clear his mouth, and then putting one fist over the other she began compressions into his chest. After a few moments, he didn't respond so she leaned back over his face. She gently closed his nose, and brought her lips to his blowing into his mouth. Suddenly he began coughing up the water in his lungs. Odette sat back and closed her eyes sighing in relief.

Suddenly she felt a large hand wrap around her throat and squeeze. Odette attempted to scream as she was lifted off of the ground. She stared wide eyed into the angry face of Jason. "JASON!" she cried struggling, "I'M…..SORRY…PLEASE…STOP!" her vision started to blur. Jason stood holding her above his head. He was furious that someone dared remove his mask. "JASON…PLEASE…I WAS…ONLY…TRYING..TO SAVE…YOU" she cried, gasping for breath. "I DIDN'T…WANT YOU..TO DIE…"she managed to gasp before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. Jason's eyes widened at her words and he instantly released her. Odette's body dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Jason stared at her as if he had never seen her before. He suddenly remembered, she had fallen through the dock. He had been trying to get to her to help her, and had fallen through. He looked down at her leg. Blood was beginning to pool on the sand around her. The skin on her left leg was in shreds. Jason could see several protruding splinters and one very large shard of wood embedded in her leg. He instantly felt guilty. Which was strange because he hadn't killed anyone, and he didn't usually feel guilty even then. He leaned down and gently wrapped his arms around her limp form and gently picked her up off the sand. He then turned and slowly walked back to the large cabin.

Once inside he carefully placed her on a nearby couch, and then walked into the kitchen looking for something to clean her wounds with. On top of the refrigerator he saw a small white box with a red cross on the front. He remember his mother using such a box to clean and bind wounds that he had gotten from falls and fights with other children who laughed at him. He carefully took the box down from the refrigerator, and grabbed a near by hand towel, and a knife, and bowl of he walked back to the living room where Odette lay peacefully sleeping.

Over an hour later, Jason finally finished bandaging her wounds. It had taken him over forty five minutes to dig all of the splinters and shards of wood from her leg. Jason was actually quite good at dressing wounds. he frequently had to dress his own wounds when his victims fought back. He was actually glad Odette had slept the entire time. She would have been in alot of pain otherwise as he dug into her wound with a sharp knife. Jason stood and gently lifted Odette from the couch and carried her to her room. He tucked her into her bed and stood watching her for a moment. She looked so content and peaceful. Her red hair lay about her like a fiery halo. She shifted in her sleep revealing her slender neck which held dark black and blue bruises in the form of his fingers. Jason felt guilty. He hung his head in shame and turned to walk out of room.

Suddenly he felt something pulling on the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw Odette's big blue eyes open wide and staring at him. Slowly he walked back close to the bedside. Odette sat up and looked down at her leg. She winced when she tried to move it. Then she looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Jason." Jason didn't know what else to do beside nod. He was suddenly nervous so he decided just to leave. He began to turn around and walk away. Odette saw he was leaving and struggled to her feet attempting to stop him. "No WAIT,"she cried taking a step. But she was too weak and stumbled. Jason turned in an instant catching her and sweeping her up into his arms. Odette was surprised to find herself in his arms. She actually quite liked it. She felt safe and secure being held by him. Looking up into the dark holes of his mask she quietly whispered, "please, stay with me.." Jason stared at her for a moment before gently setting her upon the bed once more. Then he turned and walked towards the door. Odette sat up once again looking anxious and asked, "Jason?" When Jason got to the door he turned and looked at her, then closed and locked the door and shut off the light. The sun had not quite gone down yet so Odette could still see him. He walked to the other side of the room where she had a large recliner and pulled it with ease to the side of the bed. Then he sat down and simply watched her. Odette smiled and lay back down. She relaxed and closed her eyes easily drifting off into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, she woke up and looked around. It was completely dark. "Jason?" she whispered into the dark, praying he was still there. Suddenly she felt cool fingers on her shoulder. She smiled relieved, and tilted her head so that her cheek rested on the back of his cool fingers. Then she slightly turned her head and began leaving small kisses on the back of his hand leading to his fingers. When she got to this tips of his fingers she wrapped her soft lips around the edge of one of his fingers and began gently sucking on the tip of his fingers. She felt Jason's arm tense. She then switched fingers gently suckling each one. She heard him shift and get to his feet moving closer to her. She felt him begin running his fingers through her soft hair. Turning towards him, she slowly and lightly ran her fingertips up underneath his shirt.

She was amazed to find his body very toned and muscular. Slowly she shift up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and began leaving a trail of kisses and suckling on his neck and around his ear. She heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled. Then she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "touch me Jason, I want you to touch me." She felt Jason begin to tremble with need as she continued laying kisses across his neck and chin not covered by the edge of the mask. Jason felt a familiar burn in his lower body. He had never enjoyed when this burn came around. It was painful and didn't go away for a long while. Now it came back worse than ever before. But Jason really didn't care at the moment. Lowering his hands he began gently running his hands up and down her body from her hips to her chest. Odette sighed in contentment which encouraged him. He then slid his hands underneath her shirt and stroked her skin with his cool fingers. He lightly ran his fingers over her breasts. Her response was amazing she arched her back and sucked in air through her clinched teeth. He felt her rosy peaks harden under his touch. Jason was shocked he had never thought he could do something like this to make a woman react to his touch. He had only ever seen bad boys and girls do this, and it disgusted him. But here and now with her..it was different. He felt the way he did when he first met her, big and strong...wanted.

Slowly he pulled her top over her head and threw it on the ground behind him. Then she reached up and slid his old jacket down his arms, and then his torn shirt over his head. Odette's eyes widened at the sight of his muscular body. Then she began fiddling with his belt buckle attempting to get it unbuttoned. When she did she slowly slid his pants to his knees. She was in awe of his massive size. She looked up at him and smiled a mischievous smile before leaning forward and started laying kisses along his massive length. Then she took his tip between her soft lips. Jason let a deep groan slip through his lips as she completely took him with her mouth. He slowly began rocking back and forth on his feet as she began a steady rhythm of sliding on and off him with her mouth. Pressure began building with in him until he couldn't take it anymore.

Leaning forward he pushed her forcefully down on the bed and unceremoniously ripped her cotton shorts from her body. Then he grabbed her hips with a grip that was slightly painful and lifted them and suddenly slammed into her with all the force he could muster. Odette screamed in pain. She felt as if he were ripping her in half. Jason froze and looked down at her to see tears streaming down her face, as she whimpered. He quickly went to pull out of her but she stopped him, "No...no...the pain will go away..just...please..don't move..." Jason nodded and stood completely still. Jason was really fighting the urge to move. They stayed still for what seemed like forever with Jason still inside her. Slowly, he leaned forward being careful not to move too much. He laid his large firm chest to hers, and nuzzled the cool plastic of his mask in the crook of her neck as if trying to comfort her. Odette turned her head to his and nuzzled back. then she kissed the mouth part of his mask and whispered, "Make love to me Jason."

Jason stood back up gently placing his large hands on her hips. He began moving slowly, pulling almost out of her. Then he slowly pushed back in until he was completely buried with in her. Odette winced during the first couple of thrusts, as the pain from the first initial penetration still lingered. But then she gave herself over to pleasure. She quietly moaned exciting Jason to pick up his pace. Again and again he thrust into her. Odette moaned his name. Jason softly grunted letting his head fall back. Odette started moving her hips up to meet his thrusts. Higher and higher they traveled together until they were both seeing stars. Suddenly Odette couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her head back,she screamed his name as waves of pleasure washed over her like the raging tide. Soon after Jason came, and roared like a wild animal as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Afterwards he collapsed on top of her. Odette wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled against his warm naked body. She was just about to doze off beneath him when she felt him lift off of her. She felt him slide an arm underneath her legs which still hung off the edge, and slide her up onto the bed. Then she felt him crawl onto the bed with her. She scooted over to give him more room, and then snuggled close to his body. Jason reached down and grabbed the comforter and covered them both before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Then they both drifted peacefully off to sleep, perfectly content wrapped in one another's arms.

Jason awoke as the sun came up. For a moment he didn't know where he was until he looked down and saw Odette draped over his chest, with one of her legs laid across his. Then Jason remembered, they had done some bad. She was bad now. He was instantly off the bed. Odette only turned over and sighed in her sleep. Quickly he put his clothing on and grabbed his machete holding it in the air. He slowly walked back to the bed to stand over her. he lifted his machete high above her neck. But just as he went to give the killing blow, she quietly moaned an name in her sleep, his name. then she scooted closer to the edge of the bed as if she knew he was there and smiled in her sleep. Jason froze, he remembered how he felt the night before, how she made him feel. She made him feel big, and strong, and more importantly wanted. She wasn't afraid of him. The ache in his chest reappeared as he thought of what he almost did. He then realized he could never hurt her. He would never hurt her, and he would kill anyone who tried. He looked down at his machete and then at the sleeping girl, and slowly left the room.

Odette woke up several hours later to find herself alone. She got up and put on her fuzzy Disney character covered robe and looked all through the house for Jason. But he was gone. Sadly she walked back up to the second floor to cry in the shower. Later that day, Caleb would arrive and together they would start putting up the large steel fence around the property. "Are you ok, bunny" he asked looking concerned as she slammed another eight foot fence post into the ground like a Viking. Some of the fence posts even looked slightly askew because she had rammed them in the ground so hard. When she turned and looked at him he had to take a step back because she looked possessed. "Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine!" she asked in a high pitched gasping voice. Caleb just stood there for a moment before lifting his hands in front of him and in a very cautious voice said, "Ok…Bunny please…put…the post….down." Odette looked and saw she was holding a large post like she was about to bat in the World Series. "I'm sorry," she sighed dropping the post and walking over to a near by tree where she sank to the ground slightly resembling a deflated balloon.

Caleb came to sit beside her. She had met Caleb in college on their first day of classes when they literally ran into one another. She had accidentally broken his nose, and they had been like brother and sister ever since. Caleb was very attractive. He towered over Odette ,as most people did, at six foot two. He had dark curly hair and tan skin. He had electric blue eyes and a lean, muscular toned body that usually had girls all over him. Several times in college Bunny had been forced to resort to violence to protect her best guy friend from crazy obsessive girls. She would joke around and call him Adonis which would have him fuming. He was actually a very shy and humble person. He was always there whenever Odette needed him. "What's wrong Bugs?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. He had called her that ever since he found out her nickname was bunny. Though he said it was due to her ability to avoid getting into trouble in whatever she did. Odette was silent for a moment before, "Have you ever er- 'liked' someone, and you thought they liked you back but you weren't sure because one minute they act one way and then the next they are ignoring you?" Caleb stared at her in shock. "Wow...it sounds like my little Bugs has actually fallen in Love! So who is the lucky guy? Do I know him? when do I get to meet him? He'd better treat you right or I'm gonna have to lay the smack down!"

Odette burst into laughter at the idea of Caleb trying to fight Jason. Then she turned and looked at him with a quizzical look, "wait who said anything about love?"Caleb gave her that look that said your kidding right before saying, "I've known you for how long now?" Odette rolled her eyes and said, "this is true...but..I don't know what to do. I know I don't really know him...but everything just ...feels so right with him...I feel so safe..and happy...and..I just don't know," she said in frustration, laying her head on his shoulder as a single tear trailed down her face. Caleb laid his head on top of hers thinking to himself..'wow Ive never seen her like this...she really IS in love!' before saying out loud, "hey...this doesn't sound like the girl who massacred half the football team by herself for bullying someone." Odette just closed her eyes. When that didn't make her smile Caleb went for plan B. "Hey...I was going to give you this at the home coming party party..but i figure now is an emergency.." Odette sat up and watched as he pulled out a small box and opened it. Odette gasped, inside was a small leather woven charm bracelet. On the bracelet where four small charms, a bunny, a kitty, a miniature of Adonis, and a horse. "Oh my goodness its BEAUTIFUL,"she cried throwing her arms around Caleb. "Don't worry, this guy has to be something for you to fall in love with him. You'll figure out what to do, or he'll come around, you know us guys we have to be kicked in the face to finally figure something out, and if he doesn't you'll probably just kill him anyway" he said in a monotone voice. Odette laughed feeling so much better than she did before. "Thank you Caleb, you always know what to say to make me feel better" she said giving him another hug.

Then he blushed and said, "so, speaking of...when do I get to finally meet Kitty?" Odette's eye brow shot up. She suspected that he had a crush on her best friend. Ever since she told him all the stories of their adventures and showed him pictures of her. He always was asking about her. What sort of things did she like, didn't like. How was she doing, was she dating anyone? Sometimes it became a bit annoying. But Odette only smiled. She thought that he and her friend would make a beautiful couple. "Hopefully at the party when she gets back." she said watching for his reaction. "Oh," he said blushing again, "that's good because I got her something as well..you know...a present." Odette smiled, "oh?" she asked leaning towards him. "Yes,"he smiled shyly, "I actually have it all planned out..." then he leaned in and started whispering his plan to her.

Jason had been walking back from a hunting trip when he spotted Odette with a strange man in the forest. Jason instantly became infuriated when he saw the man wrap his arm around Odette. He trembled with anger when he saw the man give her the bracelet. He grabbed his machete wanting nothing more than to storm up to the couple and put his machete through the face of the stranger who dared put his hands on HIS woman. But he wouldn't do anything while Odette was there. Jason couldn't take it anymore when the man leaned in and started whispering into her ear. He stomped through the forest away from the scene, slicing down innocent trees as he went. Later when Odette and Caleb had done all the work they could, Caleb would drive home and Odette would go back to the cabin. She finished her dinner and then walked up to the second floor leaving a trail of clothing as she went. She jumped into the shower turning the water on as hot as she could stand. She stood under the water thinking about what she should do about Jason. She didn't see the shadow walk in front of the shower curtain. Suddenly she felt a large hand wrap around her throat from behind and pull her backwards against a large shape of someone who had stepped into the shower with her... without her noticing. BUM BUM BUM!

Author's notes:

~YAY finally a love scene. I'm really falling in love with this couple.

So totally the theme for this chapter is Don't you wanna stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson

cant wait for next chapter!

Please review and hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 Relization

Chapter 4

Odette screamed and turned around punching whoever it was hard in the face. Jason just stood there unmoved by the hard hit. As soon as her fist connected with the hard plastic of his mask, she felt a shooting pain through her hand. Jumping back Odette screamed again this time in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she demanded she asked clutching her hand. But she froze as soon as she really looked at him standing there in the shower with her. Jason was visibly shaking. Odette could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off of him. She instantly forgot the stabbing pain in her hand and asked "What's wrong Jason?" But Jason only stared at her for several minutes attempting to quell his temper. Then he lifted his left hand and shoved something at her. It was the bracelet Caleb had given her earlier. Odette looked at the bracelet and then back at him, not understanding. "Caleb, gave that to me today..." she started but couldn't finish as Suddenly Jason's temper got the best of him and he took his fist and put it through the shower wall. "JASON!," Odette screamed stepping back in horror until her back was against the opposite shower wall. Jason looked at her now shaking, and breathing heavily. Suddenly she realized, he must have seen them in the forest together. "Jason, Caleb is my friend..." she began, trembling, "He is like a brother to me...he saw I was sad and gave the bracelet to me." she said as her lip began to tremble and she lowered her head to fight the tears. Jason stopped and tilted his head, taking in what she was saying. Slowly he stepped forward and gently took her chin in his hand, tilting her head back to meet his curious eyes. Odette looked at him and stared for a moment before sighing and whispering, "I was sad because...you left...You weren't there when I woke up." She looked at him full on now. Jason's eyes had gone wide. 'Might as well go all the way, bunny," she thought to herself before continuing, "I...care about you. I don't know why, but I love being around you. I feel...happy...and safe...and complete when you are close." When she finished she just stood there waiting for his reaction. Jason turned and stepped out of the shower, leaving her alone.

Odette just stood there as tears began to stream down her face. She heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs. Odette felt heartbroken. Slowly she leaned out of the shower and flipped the light off. She just wanted to be alone in the darkness. She straightened back in the shower and sank to the ground leaning against the back wall. She curled up into a ball, hiding her head in her arms, and sat underneath the water. Suddenly she felt two big hands reach around and grab her waist and pull her to her feet. She felt Jason's warm naked body push and hold her own against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of her feet and held her against the wall. Then he positioned his hard member at her hot wet entrance and slid easily within her. Odette sighed in pleasure as she lifted her legs around his waist to allow him deeper access. She waited on him to start moving inside of her. but he just stood there holding her under the hot running water and breathing heavily as if he were waiting on something. Odette couldn't see him, through the darkness, so she leaned forward to gently place a kiss on his mask to give him encouragement. Much to her surprise she did not feel cool plastic but warm skin! He had taken his mask off for her. Odette smiled in the darkness and gently kissed his lips before whispering, "thank you". Jason leaned forward bringing his lips to hers again. Their kiss deepened, and slowly Jason began thrusting inside her. Odette moaned against his lips and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth to mate with his tongue. Jason caught on quickly and was soon kissing her so deeply she saw stars. He began thrusting harder and faster holding her tightly against the wall. Odette raked her fingernails across his broad shoulders. Which excited him , pushing him to thrust harder and faster. Odette moaned louder breaking their kiss throwing her head back against the wall. Jason then leaned down and took one of her taunt nipples into his mouth, lavishing the rosy peak with hot kisses. Odette gasped and moaned "Oh god...don't stop." Jason moaned his reply and began suckling harder. Odette's head fell forward as she began raking her teeth hard along his shoulder. Jason growled deeply and began thrusting so hard she had to hold onto his shoulder's for dear life. She reached around and gently tugged at his few hairs to pull his head up. Once again she enveloped him into a passionate kiss as they both reached a powerful climax, that had their bodies tensing as a rush of spasms ripped through their bodies.

For several long minutes they stayed there with Jason leaning against her and the wall his forehead to hers as they gasped for breath. Finally he released her gently placing her on her feet. Odette reached out and found the handles to turn the water off. Then they both stepped out of the shower. Odette began attempting to feel her way around in the darkness. But she quickly found out she did not know her way around the bathroom as well as she thought. When her damaged leg came into painful contact with the edge of the counter. She gasped in pain, and felt Jason's arms wrap around her and easily sweep her up into powerful arms. He carried her into her bedroom and to her bed only stopping to close and lock the door. Together they sank into the warm bed together. Odette turned over and Jason nestled in behind her, spooning his body to hers. He wrapped his arms possessively around her and nestled his face into her neck kissing her neck and ear. That night Jason fell asleep with a small smile on his disfigured features feeling something he hadn't felt since his mother died. He felt love for another person, and the love of that person in return. Meanwhile, back in his old abandoned cellar, the bells that hung from the ceiling began to ring.

The next morning Odette's eyes fluttered open as she felt the warm rays of sunshine on her face. After a moment she realized it was morning, and she couldn't feel the warmth from the man she had shared such an amazing night with beside her. Suddenly she sat up with a jolt and turned looking for her lover. She sighed with relief when she saw him sleeping peacefully inches from her. His mask had returned covering his face. He must have gotten up and put it back on during the early hours of the morning. She wondered why he felt the need to wear it around her still, she had seen his face. But she wanted him to be comfortable around her and if wearing the mask helped him, then she wanted him to wear it. She realized the night before when he had taken it off to make love to her had been a gift, and she loved him even more for it. It was as if he had taken a shield down from her. She smiled remembering his soft lips against hers. She continued to watch him sleep for several long minutes. He looked so peaceful sprawled out on her king size bed only partly covered by her sage green sheets, with one muscular arm thrown up above his head. He looked as if this were the deepest he had slept in years. Her gaze traveled downward, and once again her breath was taken away by his amazing body. He looked like an ancient masked statue laying in her bed. Slowly she reached out and gently ran her fingers along the contours of his defined abs. His body twitched at her touch, and Odette had to stifle a giggle realizing this massive killer was ticklish. Suddenly her stomach growled so loudly she was sure the noise had woken him. Carefully she crawled off the bottom edge of the bed and walked over to her dresser. She silently grabbed a pair of light blue underwear and a thin white tank top and quickly got dressed. Then, turning around she spotted his torn dirty clothing on the floor. 'I hope he won't mind me at least cleaning them,' she thought creeping forward and gathering the clothing before sneaking out of the room.

A little while later, Jason awoke to a heavenly smell, and opened his eyes. Odette wasn't on the bed with him. Sitting up he turned towards the door and saw his love standing by the bed with a very large tray of delicious smelling food."I didn't know what you like..." she said smiling ,"so I made some of everything." she said happily setting the tray on the bed before him. Jason looked at all the delectable food and then at Odette. He reached out and grabbed her. Dragging her to him, he lifted her off the ground and set her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into an embrace. She laughed as he pulled her into his lap and snuggled into his embrace. Then she turned and brought her nose to his and rubbed before gently kissing the mouth of his mask. She attempted to climb off of him, but he pulled her back."Jason you need to eat! You need your strength," she cried as he leaned back pulling her on top of him. Jason reached up and ripped her tank top from her body. Her underwear quickly followed. "Jason, I have work I have to do...and Caleb will here any moment to help.." she tried to reason but was quickly cut off as Jason reached under her arms and lift her up only to set her down fully on his massive erection. Odette moaned, Jason growled, and breakfast was completely forgotten.

An hour later Jason sat on the bed with his mask pulled part way up, happily eating as Odette quickly got dressed pulling on a green tee shirt, and jeans. As she ran down the stairs Caleb 's truck pulled up. "I'll be there in a minute Caleb!" she shouted out the door. Caleb stepped out and waved. Odette ran and got Jason's cloths fresh from the dryer and ran them up to him. Jason was now standing by the window out of sight staring at the stranger down below. He had pulled his mask down in obvious displeasure of the trespasser. Odette walked in and laid the clothing on the bed before walking to him. "He is like my brother..nothing more.." she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chest where she could reach. Jason reached down and picked her off the ground, pressing her to him in a crushing embrace. He reached up with one arm and pulled his mask part way up again and then leaning down enveloped Odette into a deep passionate kiss that last for several minutes. Jason finally unwillingly broke the kiss before he threw her on the bed and made love to her again. Odette looked dazed as he set her down. She turned and almost stumbled out of the room. Jason turned and watched as she left the house and ran to jump into the truck with the stranger. Jason then quickly pulled down his mask and walked to grab his clothing. He paused feeling the warmth from the dryer, and smelling the freshness of them. It had been so long since he had clean cloths. Normally, he would just dip them into the cold lake water before quickly putting them back on again and allowing the sun to dry them. But those times were rare. He then quickly dressed and disappeared out of the house and into the woods after them. He didn't trust the stranger with Odette. He would stay nearby and watch. If that man tried to lay a hand on his woman. He would die a slow painful death.

"Sooo, what's with the smile," Caleb asked as they drove down the trail through the woods to where they had left off the day before. He had noticed as soon as Odette came out of the house that there was something different about her. She was obviously happy. But she had a glow as if there was not a thing wrong in her world. "You look as if you just won an academy award, or something," he grinned making a reference to her love for theater. Odette blushed and looked out the window "nothing, it's just been an amazing morning" she said still staring out the window. "Uh, huh," he said looking at her with a 'yea right,' look. Suddenly he slammed on the breaks and quickly put his hand out to stop her from flying into the dashboard. There in the middle of the road stood five burly men holding shot guns. Two of the men held leashes of very large mean looking dogs. "What the hell?"Caleb mumbled before opening his door and stood up leaning out. "Um, canI help you gentlemen?" he asked with as polite a voice as he could muster. One of the men stepped forward. He had a bushy mustache, dark brown eyes and wore an old hunting jacket. "We don't have any business with you sonny. We would like to have a little talk with that pertty little thing in your truck though." he said in a malicious gruff voice. Odette swallowed hard before opening her door and standing up just as Caleb did. "What do you want?" she asked. "We want you to leave this property and don't come back." he said smiling at her with darkened teeth. Odette looked at Caleb and then back at the man before saying , " I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. This is my home. My grandfather..." but was quickly interrupted, "We know about your grandfather..He didn't belong here anymore than you do. We are here to warn you that you have one month to get out of here or things could get quite nasty for you" the man said still smiling at her. Odette now became furious, " I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE," she roared, "NOW GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" Another man giggled, "Well Bill, It looks as if he was right, we're gonna have show her we mean business." Bill looked back at the other men, and then back at Odette and sneered, "I guess so." Odette's eyes widened as the man suddenly pointed his shot gun at her. The bullet barely missed her as she drove back into the truck. "CALEB!" she screamed as her friend dove into the truck and hit the gas. The men had just enough time to dive out of the as the truck barrel through them with both doors still open. Two more shots were taken that peppered Caleb's tail gate and shot out his back window. Caleb managed to grab his door and slam it shut as they raced away from the men. Odette tried to reach out and grab the door to shut it. But as she did, the large Jaws of one of the dogs came from nowhere and grabbed her arm. Odette screamed and attempted to shake the dog off. Caleb reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a small revolver. Odette continued to scream as the dog tore at her skin. Blood began to gush, covering the dogs face. Caleb took aim attempting to not shoot Odette, and drive the truck at the same time. He fired the first time, barely missing Odette's head. Odette screamed louder with tears streaming down her face as she fought the dog. She was sure he was either going to tear her arm off or Caleb was going to shoot her. 'Jason..' she thought crying as she continued to fight, now kicking at the dogs head. Caleb took aim and shot again this time hitting the dog in the head. The dog yelped and leg go of Odette instantly dropping to the forest floor dead. Odette reached out and grabbed the door pulling it shut and falling backwards into Caleb unconscious from pain and fright. Caleb continued to drive getting out of the woods and flying into the next town to the hospital.

Meanwhile the men, crawled out of the bushes to regroup. "You think we scared her enough Bill," asked one of the men. Bill shrugged and picked up the leash to the dog that had stayed behind. "Maybe we got lucky, and one of us hit her." another said. "I hope so," Bill now said rubbing the back of his head. " will not be happy if we didn't," another commented. Suddenly an arrow pierced through the head of the man who had just spoken. The men shouted different obscenities and looked around guns ready as furious Jason stepped out from the trees. He had seen what they had done to his beloved. Bill looked at him with an evil sneer, "Well, if it isn't little Jason Voorhees, how's your momma boy, still lost her head?" he laughed. Jason suddenly heard his mother's voice screaming in his head to kill the bad men. Bill said a command and let the dog loose which ran snarling at Jason. Jason simply reached out with his machete and with one swipe sent the dog's head flying backwards towards his master. Bill's smile disappeared and he shouted for his men to attack. Jason would oblige them. Several minutes later, the screams of the men would echo through the forest. No bodies would be found, because no bodies were left to find.

That night, Caleb argued with Odette on their way back from the hospital. "Odette, I don't want you staying there alone! You were attacked today for God's sake!" he cried unhappily. Odette pouted in the passenger seat. "Caleb, I'll be fine. I just wanna go home and sleep. I'll be fine." she said quietly looking down at her wrapped up arm. She was going to look like a mummy if this kept happening she thought to herself. 'Stupid bastards,' she shouted in her head wanting nothing more than to go home grab her gun and go hunting. "Odette, I am not letting you stay there by yourself tonight. I will sleep in kitty's room." he stated angrily. Odette's eye brow shot up. "You only want to stay in her room." she smiled looking at him with a sideways glance. Caleb blushed and then growled "Don't change the subject." Odette rolled her eyes not wanting to argue anymore, her head was killing her. "Fine, one night." she growled looking out the window again. When they got back to the house Caleb helped her up to her room. She didn't allow him to come in but pointed him in the direction of Kitties room. "Are you sure you're ok, we can stay up and watch a movie or something," he offered with a look of concern on his face. Odette smiled, "No, I just wanna go to bed, I'll be fine...goodnight Caleb..thank you for everything...you are an awesome big brother." A smile crossed Caleb's face, "and you are an awesome little sister," then he turned and walked down to Sora's empty room. Odette closed the door and instantly felt Jason's strong arms envelope her. Odette turned and threw her arms around him, holding onto him as if he were a rock in the ocean and she a person lost in the surf trying not to down. Tears instantly began running down her face as she bawled into his now blood stained shirt. Jason simply stood and held her until he felt her relax. Then he picked her up and took her over to their bed, where he peeled her clothing off and his own leaving them in a pile on the flood, and snuggled into the bed with her. He lay their holding her sleeping form in his arms, and realized how frightened he had been when those men had shot at her. He held her tightly to his chest. He finally admitted to himself that he was in love with this girl. That she belonged to him and he to her. He never wanted to let her go. He always wanted her there with him. Jason fell asleep, hanging onto his Odette. He would never allow another person to harm her again.

(Two weeks later)

Odette and Jason had never been happier than they were when they were together. Odette had recovered from her injuries. She had finally finished putting the giant eight foot fence around the property, and talked Caleb into going home. Jason had moved his bell triggers to the main house ,where he now stayed with Odette, so he could better protect his home and his beloved. He didn't like when Odette had to leave to go into town for groceries or work. He would wait anxiously working on something until she would return, and then make passionate love to her, showing her how much he missed her. She and Jason spent every day together working around the camp, though their work usually ended early as they would become too enthralled with each other too finish. They would also spend hours playing out in the woods together. She was teaching him games, and had even gotten him to touch the horses. Though he still didn't like them. He enjoyed spending time with the fawn that grew bigger every day. He was teaching her how to shoot his bow and arrow, and how to set traps. Jason really didn't enjoy watching the television when they sat down to relax during the evening. So Odette ended up playing her violin, singing, and reading the bible to him. One night they were in the middle of making passionate love when suddenly Sora burst through their bedroom door. "BUNNY I'M HOME," she cried before freezing and staring wide eyed at her best friend and the very large strange masked man in a very interesting position on the bed. "BUNNNNYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed...

Authors notes

BAHAHAHA another cliff hanger! Let's see what Sora's reaction to Jason is and Jason's reaction to having to share and Odette's reaction to everyone!

I really love the romance between these two!

So totally found Jason's theme for Odette its In her eyes by Josh Groban ~angels sing~

So was totally listening to All My Life Aron Neville and Linda Ronstadt for almost this entire chapter!

Anyway hope you enjoyed! Will be posting again soon thank you so much for all of your reviews now I'm going to go watch the move AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. Chapter 5 Rivals

Chapter 5 "Rivals"

Odette stared in horror as her best friend stood in her doorway screaming. She had been sitting on top of Jason as he sat on the edge of the bed. After a moment of being frozen in shock, she instantly jumped off of Jason, and covered herself with a nearby pillow, throwing a sheet over Jason as she went. "Kitty?" she shouted, while Jason just sat there dumbfounded. Sora threw her hands up covering her face and dove towards the bed. "OHH NOO BUNNY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEE!" she wailed as she plopped herself in between the two lovers, and scooted up against Odette pushing her away from Jason. Sora suddenly quieted and said in a trembling voice, " I am an adult, I can handle this," then taking a deep breath she turned to look at Odette who held her pillow tightly, and attempted to smile. Then she turned to Jason and looked him up and down before breaking down again and throwing her arms around Odette and began wailing again. "BUNNY NOOO," she sobbed while scooting Odette even farther away from Jason, until they were almost on opposite sides of the bed. Odette wrapped an arm around her emotional friend in an attempt to comfort her. Jason was highly annoyed. He didn't appreciate the screaming female bursting into the room and interrupting and then rooting her way in between them and scooting his beloved as far away from him as she could. If Odette hadn't been there, then he would have silenced the annoying girl forever. He growled deeply in his throat, showing his annoyance at the invader. Sora who was now draped over Odette, suddenly jumped up and pointed at Jason, "I'M NOT READY TO TALK TO YOU YET YOUNG MAN!" she shouted shooting a look that could kill towards the man, she considered to be an the invader. Odette now stood up seeing the situation going down hill really fast if both of them lost their tempers. "Kitty, please calm down. Go downstairs and eat some icecream, and I'll be down directly." she said calmly, gently placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked at Odette with tears still streaming down her face. She sniffed and walked towards the door. As she reached the door way she turned, "Bunny, I just want to say that I'm hurt, and I don't believe that...OH MY GOD I HAVE A MENTAL PICTURE!" she cried before running out and slamming the door.

Odette instantly dropped the pillow, ran to her dresser and started throwing on whatever clothing she grabbed first, which happened to be a blue Mickey Mouse tee-shirt and pink Barbie pajama bottoms. Meanwhile Jason still sat on the bed now furious. He looked at Odette, then stood and donned his own clothing before grabbing his machete that laid next to the bed and stomped towards the door. Odette was instantly in front of him. "Jason what are you doing?" she asked eyeing the sharp machete, that she knew had taken many lives. Jason looked down at her and growled raising his machete. Odette's eyes widened and she threw herself back against the door spreading her arms to deny him an exit. Jason watched as her face became blank and she looked at him with cold piercing eyes and said in a chilling voice, "Sora is my sister. She is the closest thing to a family, I have...If you intend to hurt her..then you might as well kill me here and now, because I cannot..I will not live without her." Jason's eyes widened at the thought of the girl he loved dieing at his own hand. Slowly, he lowered his head and machete and turned walking back to sit on the bed. Odette's angry features softened and she followed him to the bed. Climbing up on his lap, she pulled his mask off not caring that he growled at her again and whispered in a gentle voice, "I love you." Her words sent shivers down Jason's spine, causing him to forget that she had removed his mask. He wrapped his arms around her to him kissing her passionately. After a few moments Odette broke the kiss and slid his mask back onto his face before jumping down. Jason caught her hand as she stood and held it until she stepped out of reach to leave the room.

Odette ran down stairs looking for Sora, but did not find her. After several minutes she looked and saw her friend standing out on the edge of the dock. Quickly, she ran outside, coming up to stand behind her friend. "I'm sorry you walked in on that Kitty," she said not really knowing how else to begin. Sora just continued to stare out over the water. After several minutes Sora finally spoke, "What are you thinking Bunny? While I'm gone you move a strange man into our house, and SLEEP WITH HIM...?" Sora's voice began to raise as she turned. Odette looked at the ground and then up at her friend. "Things happened Kitty, I was here all by myself, and he was staying in the cellar of one of the cabins. He saved me several times." she said motioning to the scars that now graced her right arm and left leg. Sora stared at Odette with accusing eyes, "You know there is a limit to what all you can bring home Odette." Now Odette became annoyed, "You sound like your mom Kitty." To which Sora shot back, "Well at least someone around here sounds like an adult." Odette's eyes narrowed, "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" she demanded crossing her arms. Sora looked at her as if she were some creature from another planet before saying in a furious voice " You know EXACTLY what that means Odette! I saw those newspaper clippings! HE IS A SERIAL KILLER! What if he would have hurt you or worse? What if he looses his temper or gets tired of you! He could KILL YOU!" she cried, tears beginning to stream again. Odette eyes became sad as she looked at her furious friend and said softly, "He would never hurt me. He loves me, as I love him." Sora just looked at her friend, her eyes narrowing, before she threw her hands up in defeat and stomped her foot. "GAAHH," she yelled before pointing at Odette, "You-" but she didn't get to finish. A loud groaning sound interrupted her speech. Odette's eyes widened as she recognized the sound. She barely had time to scream "KITTY" before another section of the dock collapsed beneath them, sending them both screaming into the water.

Jason had at first been watching the scene from Odette's bedroom window. But decided that he wanted to hear what was said. So he quietly left the house and began moving through the trees to get a closer look, and the two arguing females on the dock. He didn't appreciate hearing Sora suggest to his beloved that he might kill her. When the dock collapsed he ran out onto the sand as they came marching out of the water, both resembling half drowned cats. "THAT'S IT! JASON GET SOME KEROSENE IM GONNA BLOW THAT DAMNED THING UP!," Odette roared as she made it to the sand. As soon as they made it to the beach, Odette turned and thew her arms around Sora. "I'm sorry, Kitty. I should have let you know. But he is different, I promise.. He is good. Please give him a chance," she whispered into Sora's ear. Sora pulled back and stared at her friend a moment before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine," she said annoyed, "But I'm sleeping with my gun. He makes one wrong move..." she didn't finish because Jason now walked up and wrapped his arms around Odette looking at her to make sure she was ok. Sora's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Jason looked up, and glared back at her, pulling Odette up against his body possessively. Odette could feel the tension building in the air. "Ummm...well..Kitty...This is Jason..and Jason this is Kitty." she stammered nervously as they continued glaring at one another. "Well...why don't we go inside and have some dessert?" Odette asked attempting to break the murderous atmosphere. She stepped out of Jason's arms and grabbed Kitties hand pulling her back up the hill and into the house, with Jason following right behind.

Once inside Odette shoved Sora into a chair, and instantly went to work. "You know you can't just bribe me with ice cream, I'm still angry," Sora huffed sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms, pouting. Jason came in and walked over to Odette once again wrapping his arms around her. Sora watched his every move, her anger almost visible. Jason again felt her angry stare and turned to glare back. Odette turned and sighed, at the almost visible cloud of evil tension permeated the room. "Guys, please" she said walking forward to set a large bowl in front of Sora who just continued to stare not even noticing. Odette finally became angry, "Sora stop summoning evil spirits to curse Jason and eat your ice cream." she demanded slamming her own bowl of ice cream down. Sora looked at Odette in surprise, "I told you, giving me ice cream isn't going to..." she gasped as she looked down at the bowl in front of her. There was a giant three scoop chocolate ice cream sundae with hot melted fudge, a giant fresh banana, topped with fresh whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry. All of Sora's anger instantly melted away as she looked at heaven in a bowl. With a cry of joy she instantly dove into the delectable dessert. Odette smiled at her friend before turning to Jason and winking at him. For a few moments there was peace in the world.

But that quickly changed after the dessert was finished. Jason stood angrily staring over Odette's head at Sora as Odette tried to talk to him. "Well, its her first night back and so I thought I might stay the night in her room so we could catch up and everything." Sora stood behind Odette leaning against her doorway with her arms and legs crossed an evil smile across her face waving at Jason. Jason looked down at Odette and shook his head before sliding his arms around her waist to pick her up and take her back to their bedroom. "Jason..no," Odette said trying to get him to put her down. Sora stepped forward and grabbed her friends hips and started pulling as she came off the ground and growled, "Listen here you big ape, she's staying with me tonight you've had her for a month its my turn." Odette heard her back popping and became annoyed "Stop it you two, I can only stretch so far... JASON!" she finally shouted. Jason froze and stared down at Odette. She sounded just like his mother scolding him. Odette stared back at him angrily, "Put. me. down." she said pointing to the ground. Jason instantly put her down. Odette then turned to Sora, "Give me five minutes." Sora held up a hand with two fingers extended before crossing her arms again. Odette sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine two." Sora turned and marched back to her room. Odette turned back to Jason, and took his hand walking him back to their room, and sat him on the bed. "She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose to his, "please try to understand, Jason. I am just as much hers as I am yours. Its only for one night. Tomorrow night it will be me and you here in this bed again." Jason suddenly became excited and wrapped his arms around her attempting to pull her down the bed with him. But Odette stopped him, "No..not tonight, I am going to spend time with Kitty, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight my love," she lifted up his mask and kissed him deeply before pulling it down again and standing up to walk out of the room. Jason let out a noise that surprised Odette as it sounded almost like a whimper. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly. Odette hugged him as hard as she could before unwrapping herself from his embrace, then she walked out of the room. Jason rose determined to go after her and drag her back. She was his, not Kitties! But by the time he got to the door, He saw Kitty closing the door behind Odette. She took one look at him and stuck her tongue out and then slammed the door shut. He heard the lock latch on the door, and seriously considered kicking it down to take back his love.

For the next several hours he stood in the shadows outside the door listening to the girls laugh just as he had that first night. A couple of times one or the other would venture out to the bathroom. During those times he would either try to sneak in to grab Odette, or grab her as she walked back from the bathroom. He would usually end up holding one end of her, as Sora angrily held the other, threatening to shoot him or other various forms of murder. Finally the girls room went quiet and Jason sadly walked back to their room. He thought about going back to his cellar, not wanting to be in the big bed without Odette. But his wanting to be near her at least if not in the same room over ruled those the next morning, Jason woke up to Odette's soft lips on his own, as her warm body pressed against him. "Good morning," she smiled, "I brought you some breakfast," motioning to a tray of his favorite food sitting on the bed side table. But Jason was so happy to see her, he grabbed her and turned over placing her beneath him, pulled his mask off and began kissing her all over. Breakfast could wait.

Over an hour later, Odette stood back down in the kitchen, making a big breakfast for Sora. After spending a while with Jason, she had gotten dressed and made a call. She was going to try and make Sora have a good day, since she had come home early and Odette didn't get to surprise her with her party. Sora stumbled in, yawning and looking like night of the living dead. "Good morning," Odette smiled, "I am making breakfast," Sora only grumbled sleepily as she went to get a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, they heard a car pull up, Sora looked at Odette curiously. Odette started concentrating really hard on mixing her pancake batter. Sora's eye brow shot up as she stood and walked to the door. There stood a gorgeous young man, with dark curly hair, striking blue eyes and a lean tanned body covered by a well fitted blue polo, and tan cargo shorts. He looked like he just stepped off a magazine cover. Sora's eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a moment as he smiled at her. "Hi, you must be Kitty, I'm Caleb." he said. Sora just continued to stare before his words sunk in. Suddenly a look of death appeared across her face, and Caleb found himself staring at a closed door as she slammed it in his face and ran back to the kitchen at Odette. "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!" she roared, Odette screamed and dove behind the open refrigerator door. "What are you talking about! Who was at the door?" she asked holding her mixing spoon like a sword for protection. "Caleb is here..you told him to come over didn't you" Sora growled. Odette stood up now highly insulted, "Yes I did, but not because of you, you narcissist, He is going to help me fix that damned dock." she growled back, "Now go let him back in and apologize," she shouted pointing at the door where Caleb stood looking pitiful. Odette stomped back to continue cooking mumbling something under her breath about wondering if someone left their manners and sanity back at home.

Jason had not wanted to deal with Sora this morning. So after having his way with Odette, he had quickly eaten his breakfast, got dressed, and left the house, going to feed the horses and fawn. It had become his daily chore to feed them. Odette thought it might help him get over his fear of them. He actually liked having a "chore," to do. It reminded him of his chores when he was a child and his mother still alive. But afterwards, when Caleb drove up his curiosity got the better of him, and decided to stalk up to the kitchen window and watch. First he saw Odette at the stove attempting to flip pancakes. He started thing of a plan to go into the house to steal her away from the invaders. Suddenly a pair of angry green eyes appeared in front of the window. Sora had seen him looking in. Again she stuck her tongue out at him before pulling a cord and dropping the blinds. Jason turned and stomped away so angry he went and sharpened his machete dreaming about beheading that annoying girl.

Odette, Sora and Caleb now sat at the kitchen table attempting to eat breakfast. Sora kept glaring in Odette's direction, sure she had brought him here on purpose. Odette glared back at her stubborn friend wondering if it were her time of the month Caleb stayed quiet until he couldn't anymore, "Ok, did I miss something?" he asked, "Did something happen with that guy your seeing Bugs?" Suddenly the world stopped. Sora stared at Odette in shock. Caleb suddenly found himself being brained by a spoon as Odette glared at him. Sora roared, "DID THE ENTIRE DAMN WORLD KNOW ABOUT YOUR LITTLE PET TOO?" Odette winced and glared back saying in a matter of fact manner, "no...he doesn't know him...and for your information he figured it out on his own." Then Odette got up and stomped out of the house going to the stables to see Daredevil.

Sora threw down her fork and covered her face with her hands fighting back tears. Caleb watched her quietly. "She really loves him, you know," he said quietly after a few minutes. Sora sighed not taking her hands from her face. "I know, trust me, I have never seen her act like this about a man. Normally she hates men. So there has to be something about him. But you don't understand Caleb he is dangerous. If he looses his temper he could really hurt her." she cried looking at him with tear filled eyes. Caleb got up and walked around putting an arm around her to comfort her. "I can't help but feel that Ive been replaced." Sora continued sadly leaning back into Caleb's embrace. "Odette will never replace you. I know that much. She talked about you so much back in college. A bunch of people thought she was a lesbian." Sora had to laugh at that pictures, because it had happened at her own college as well. Caleb smiled looking at her, "there is enough room for all of us in her heart. But at some point you're gonna have to realize that there is someone out there who loves her as much as you do, if not more, and she will love them. It doesn't mean that she's going to stop loving you, you're her sister." he said gently. Sora sighed, "I guess I was just caught off guard, I didn't think it would happen so soon. I guess I always knew it would be someone weird. Buy why him?" she pouted staring at the blinds that she had closed in his face." Love is mysterious," Caleb said gently, "But since he is the one that Bugs chose, he at least deserves a chance...don't you think?" Sora sighed again," I guess, if he can learn how to share," Sora stood up and went to find her friend. Caleb stayed behind and smiled as he finished his breakfast.

Sora walked outside just as Odette was walking back up from the barn. They looked at one another and said perfectly synchronized, "I'm sorry," then both laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kitty. I just didn't want to put more stress on you," Odette said looking at her friend. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. If you really love this guy, then I will give him a chance. If he learns how to share. I demand my time with you as well." Sora said putting a fist in the air. Odette laughed and wrapped her arms around Sora. The two embraced before Sora pulled back," But I do have to ask. It isn't because he's bald is it?" Odette busted into laughter. "No, of course not, and he's not bald he has hair!" she cried still laughing. Sora began giggling, "Just making sure because there was that one guy you liked and then that other guy..." Odette started laughing harder. After a moment when Odette was finally able to stop laughing she looked at Sora with a sly smile, "So...what did you think of Caleb?" she asked. Sora suddenly blushed but was unable to answer because suddenly the girls heard a car beep. They looked and saw a big white Cadillac driving up the road towards them. Odette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who's the Boss hog wanna be?" asked Sora looking at the car with disdain. Odette crossed her arms and glared, "Remember that asshole, who killed the doe?" Sora rolled her eyes and assumed the same position as Odette. "He wants to buy the ranch." Odette said as Bryan got out of the car and waved. "Over my dead body," Sora growled glaring at the man who was now walking towards them. Odette nodded, "Mine too, I think he sent some of his men to stir up trouble a few weeks ago. They attacked Caleb and I and gave me these scars." she said motioning to her arm. Bryan was almost to the foot of the porch. "What a Bastard," Sora growled. Odette nodded and smiled an evil smile, "looks like its time for round two."

Author's notes:

Ok not gonna lie Sora's initial reaction was inspired by Fresh prince halarious show btw

This chapter was alittle bit difficult because I wanted to keep Jason cool and the story good but I also wanted to add some comedy especially with the rivalry between him and Sora. I didn't want people to hate Sora because she is just afraid that her best friend is replacing her. I thought it would be cool and funny to show Jason having a hard time sharing something he loves with someone else. Under normal circumstances Sora would have already been dead..but him wanting to keep Odette and hes actually trying to make her happy I'd imagine he'd be alittle frustrated! Anyway your reviews are appreciated I love you all thank you so much for coming this far on this journey with me!

I hope you guys enjoyed thank you for all of your reviews!


	7. Chapter 6 brewing trouble

Chapter 6

"Good morning ladies," Bryan said cheerfully smiling at the girls once again causing the hair to stand up on the back of their necks. Neither girl said a word to him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. They both just glared at him with looks that he was sure would incinerate him to ash if that was possible. "So I wanted to drop by and see if you have considered my offer?" he asked looking hopeful. Odette glared down at him before saying in a very cold voice, "There is nothing to consider, I told you the last time you were here that I am NOT selling this place." Bryan actually looked surprised, "But I heard that you have been having some problems with this place. Don't you want to leave?" Odette cocked an eyebrow, "Really where did you hear that from?" Bryan looked around hiding his eyes from them, "You know people around town were talking. I heard that you had some trouble with some of the Dillons out in the woods. They hunt here. They have never liked anyone living here. Even when your grandfather's camp was here." Odette glanced at Sora before looking back at him, "You know that's funny...because I haven't told anyone in town about that." Bryan really became nervous then, but he wasn't about to give up, "Well don't you want to talk with your friend here. I mean she might not want to live here. Have you heard the stories of Jason Voorhees. They say that he's a psycho who lives here. He could come and kill you all." Sora didn't even blink, "First of all, those are just stories. We have ridden all through the property. There is no one out here that we don't know about, and there was no reason for her to talk to me about it. We are not selling, this is our home so you can just scoot on out of here before we call the police and have you charged with the attack on my sister!" she growled. Odette glanced at Sora surprised that she had actually just protected Jason. Especially when she wouldn't put it past Sora to try and shoot him herself. The color drained from his face, "You can't prove anything," An evil smile spread across Odette's face. she knew those men had never made it off the property. Jason had shown her pieces of their clothing to let her know that he had taken care of them. She leaned forward still smiling, "Have you seen those men you sent? They told us everything. They even mentioned you by name, and I recorded it. With them as witnesses, do you honestly think you wont go to jail for attempted murder?" Bryan's mouth opened in shock and then turned to anger. " Ok, I'm making you one last offer, and this is my final offer. I promise you I always get what I want." Odette and Sora now both leaned forward, "and we told you...OVER..OUR...DEAD...BODIES!" they shouted in perfect synchronization. Bryan suddenly lost his temper and shouted back. "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

Both girls mouths instantly fell open. Sora turned and ran into the house. Odette began slowly walking down the steps. Bryan covered his face with his hand, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that," he stammered. When he looked Odette was only inches from his face. He had to take a step back from her scalding gaze as she quietly whispered, "Get. Off. My. Land. Now" Bryan put his hands up in defense, "Ten million, how about ten million," he said attempting to smile again. Suddenly the door opened but Bryan was too busy watching Odette. An instant later, Bryan found himself staring down the barrel of two shot guns. Sora and Odette stood side by side each holding a forty four and each aiming at one of Bryan's eye balls. "N-Now listen here, you won't do anything to me," he stammered starting to back away. Both girls lifted the shot guns up and cocked them before bringing back down to aim at his head again. "You don't know who you're dealing with, I-I'm a very important man. I will have this town shunning you before the day is over!" he cried as they backed him all the way up to his car. Bryan opened his door and jumped in. The girls came around and stood at his open car door. "Can't we talk about this?" he pleaded? Odette smiled cocking her head, and lifted a leg and kicked his door, slamming it shut. Bryan turned the car on and rolled down his window just a crack and shouted, "Fine twenty million my final offer!" Both girls lifted their guns again and fired into the air. Bryan screamed like a girl and hit the gas tearing out of the camp as if he were being chased by the hounds of hell.

Odette and Sora stood waiting until he was out of sight before they looked at each other and started laughing and turned to walk back into the house. But just as they hit the steps, Jason walked up behind Odette and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, turning to walk back into the woods. Sora turned as she heard Odette yelp at being lifted off the ground and sent Jason a death glare. Odette reached out and handed Sora the gun before Jason took off with her. "Umm I'll be back a little later Kitty." She said holding up her hands and shrugging helplessly as she bounced to Jason's footsteps. Sora rolled her eyes and shouted back, "He'd better have you back by lunch time. I'll have lunch ready and I wanna go for ride!," she said as the couple disappeared into the woods

Jason had been sharpening his machete when he heard the gunshot. His heart had nearly dropped out when he heard it come from the main house .He came sprinting around the house and saw a car flying down the road and Odette and Sora both holding guns laughing. He had been so relieved he didn't care what Kitty thought he just walked up and picked up Odette and walked away. He took her through the forest to a now abandoned barn where he used to keep some supplies. It was where he first got his hockey mask from a bad boy who often visited there. Carrying her into the barn he walked with her up the stairs to the loft and threw her on the soft hay. Then he ripped off his mask, and fell to his knees ripping off her jeans and tee shirt. Odette protested, "Jason you really need to stop ripping my clothes or I'm not going to have any.." she laughed. Jason growled in excitement as he took off his own clothing and threw them off the edge so they floated to the barn floor. Then he was upon her. Odette threw her arms around him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he penetrated deeply within her. He ran his hands from her slender neck down to her hips where he lifted her bottom half off the ground and began thrusting harder within her. Odette whimpered and moaned his name, raking her nails across his shoulders. When their release finally came it was amazing. Together they both soared high into the sky as tremors took hold of their bodies, and soon they lay gasping in each other's arms. Odette leaned up and gently rubbed her nose to his and kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered quietly. Jason smiled back and kissed her passionately for several long minutes. Afterwards they lay in the hay snuggling until Odette decided it was time to head back. Jason growled his annoyance at having to go back to the house where that crazy woman was. Odette sighed and ran the back of her hand down his cheek before sliding her torn jeans back on. "She deserves her time as well Jason, your going to have to learn how to share." Jason growled again and pulled her back down on his lap, shaking his head. Odette rubbed her nose to kiss and gave him another kiss, before Jason finally let her up so they could both finished getting dressed. Odette handed him his mask, knowing he wouldn't leave without it. Before sliding it on he gently kissed her hand, then her forehead, and finally her lips.

That night Jason was elated to have Odette back to himself. Sora had protested saying that she had wanted to have a horror movie marathon and dessert night. But Odette had refused standing in the door way of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and saying "I'm sorry Kitty, But I already promised Jason I would stay with him, and I have to get up early for John's granddaughter's wedding." When Sora pouted Odette just shook her head and stepped back into the bathroom and mumbling, "I could really use your help tomorrow, you don't know what these people are like when it comes to weddings." Jason walked up the stairs and saw Sora standing in the hall still pouting. She turned and glared at him before an evil smile spread across her lips, "Of course I will, it will be a lot of fun for the TWO of us. So should I go ahead and get your stuff ready and just put it in the living room?" Jason's head shot up and he looked at the bathroom and then at Sora, and glared. Sora smiled even bigger knowing exactly what he was thinking. He walked over to the bathroom door and gently put a large hand on Odette shoulder as she continued brushing her teeth. She turned and smiled, "Hey baby, I'll be there in a moment. I'm just finishing up in here." Jason turned and looked at Sora whose smile still hadn't left. She just raised a hand and waved. He then turned and pulled out his machete taking a few steps towards Sora. She didn't even blink at the sight of the large blade. The hand she waved with curled up so that only one finger waved at him in a "I wouldn't do that if I were you," fashion. Then the finger turned and pointed at the bathroom indicating Odette. Jason's hand squeezed the handle of the machete until it almost broke. Then he lifted it up and stabbed it into the door of Odette's room signifying DO NOT DISTURB. The wood splintered down the middle of the door. Odette heard the noise and leaned out of the bathroom with a concerned look. "Kitty, Jason I hope your not trying to tear up my house." Sora just pointed accusingly at Jason. Odette looked at her door and frowned, "My poor door!" she exclaimed before glaring at both of them. "If you two keep this up I'm gonna go sleep in the barn." Sora smiled happily, "I'll join you!" Jason's shoulders slouched. Odette just rolled her eyes and leaned back in the bathroom

Odette really didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Jason kept her up late and then when she finally went to sleep he woke her up again for more. "I love you Jason, but I need sleep for tomorrow or I'm going to be the devil incarnate." she protested rolling over to the other side of the bed to sleep. Jason protested attempting to pull her back over. But she was already deep in sleep. So Jason just scooted up behind her conforming his body to hers and wrapping his arms around her tightly before drifting off to sleep.

Jason stood on the dock of the lake looking out over the water. in one hand he held his machete and in the other he held a ring. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. He turned and saw his mother standing behind him smiling. "Jason, my good boy," she smiled holding her arms out to him. Jason walked over to his mother who enveloped him in a warm embrace. "I have missed you Jason, why have you not come home?" she asked curiously looking up at him with warm eyes. Suddenly Jason heard another voice. Turning he saw Odette standing at the edge of the dock smiling and waving at him. She wore a long white flowing gown. Her hair was loose streaming down her back, with small white flowers weaved through it. She looked just like a princess. Jason's breath was taken away by her beauty. He started walking towards her, but suddenly felt a hand stopping him. "Jason, where are you going?" his mother asked in a worried voice. Jason turned and looked at his mother and then back at Odette. "Are you leaving me?" she asked. Jason could see his mother's eyes welling up with tears. He had always hated to see his mother cry. Then his mother looked down and saw the ring in his hand. "Jason, isn't that my ring? Are you going to give my ring to that girl? You are leaving me for her?" she cried to him. "Jason, how could you do this to your poor mother. I have loved you all your life and taken care of you. What has that girl done except make you do bad things?" his mother yelled pointing at Odette. Jason looked helplessly at Odette and then back at his mother. "She is a bad girl. She is just trying to take you away from your poor mother. You must kill her Jason. Before she makes you forget about me!" his mother was now all but screaming. Jason shook his head trying to tell his mother that Odette hadn't done those things. That she would never do those things "She made you fall into the water. She made you drown. She killed ME! I COMMAND YOU TO KILL HER!" she screamed. Suddenly Jason felt himself being forced to take a step forward, and then another. He began slowly stalking towards Odette, who smiled and held her arms out to him. Suddenly Jason stood in front of Odette with his machete raised. He could hear his mother shouting behind him, "That is my good boy, Jason. Kill her and then come back to Mommy!" Jason felt as if he had no control over his body, he struggled with all of his strength to put down his arm, grunting and growling. "Jason," he head Odette's quiet gentle voice. He looked down and saw her looking up at him smiling sadly. "Its ok, I understand, but please always remember I love you." Jason began struggling even more. Suddenly his arm came down almost as if in slow motion. Jason watched as the machete came down and stabbed Odette in the heart. Jason screamed as he watched her eyes glaze over still staring back at him. She fell backwards off the dock, and Jason watched as she disappeared into the water. Behind him he could hear his mother laughing and screaming, "THAT'S MY BOY. MY JASON. JASON. JASON!" his mother's voice began to suddenly change.

He felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Odette leaning over him looking scared. "JASON, are you ok? Its alright, its me!" she cried gently stroking his face. Jason felt himself sweating. Odette leaned forward sitting up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had woken up to his panicked whimpers and growls. Suddenly he had started screaming and swinging his arms about. "Jason, what's wrong?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder. Jason instantly grabbed her and pulled her in his arms squeezing her to the point she protested "Jason, you're hurting me." But he did not release her. He only loosened his grip on her, but pulled her closer so they were pressed completely against one another, and fell back down onto the bed with her on top of him. She stroked his face gently looking at him with big concerned eyes. "I wish I could take your pain away," she sighed looking into his one good eye. Jason stared back at her before pulling her head before kissing her and pulling her head back down onto his chest. Soon Odette had once again fallen into a deep sleep. But Jason stayed awake until the sun began to rise over the lake. As he watched the sky lightened then he looked down at the woman he loved in his arms.

Several hours later Jason woke up to a horrifying sight. Odette was gone and instead Jason found himself staring at a pair of angry gleaming green eyes. Sora was laying on her side like a board with arms crossed and a look of pure hatred on her face. "I don't know what she sees in you…But I know you're up to something, and if you do anything to hurt my sister or try to take her away from me. I will make you wish you had drowned in the lake!" she growled before dropping her voice in an evil whisper, "I'm watching you, Jason Voorhees and if you do anything to hut my sister. I will come after you with lemon juice and razor blades." Jason just blankly stared at the girl before yawning as he turned over to sit up. Reaching down to the floor he grabbed his pants and stood pulling them on. Sora screamed "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M STILL HERE!" Jumping up from the bed she ran from the room tearing at her eyes. "AAHHHH I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THE BLUE MOON. ODETTE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S BUTT IS SO WHITE IT GLOWS IN THE DARK!" she shouted running down the stairs. Odette leaned around the corner of the kitchen looking up the stairs with a look of 'what the hell' on her face. "What?" she asked as she saw Jason come out of the room, completely dressed with his machete slung over one shoulder. Odette decided she didn't want to know. "Sora please hurry and come eat we need to be at the wedding in an hour to start set up." Sora nodded and walked back up stairs shooting a hate filled glare at Jason as they passed on the stairs. Jason walked into the kitchen where Odette was making breakfast. When she turned to smile at him, he was temporarily stunned. She looked so beautiful. Her usual, jeans and tee shirt had been replaced with a soft blue dress, that made her eyes shine. Where her hair usually hung loose it had been put up leaving only a few strains curled and hanging over her shoulder.

"Good morning," she smiled at him as she set a plate of food down on the table. Then she turned to fix another plate. Jason came up behind her and slide his hands from her hips up to her breasts. "Jason, I have to leave soon." She protested turning in his arms to face him. Jason growled and touched the forehead of his mask to her forehead. Then he slowly lowered himself to the floor and pulled her with him. "Jason, no" she said attempting to resist as she went to the floor. Several moments later Sora came around the corner, and threw her hands up in frustration yelling, "REALLY!" Sora stomped over to where the couple was entwined in the floor. "you can't keep doing this you big ape! She has to work. I swear you only want her for her body!" she screamed ripping Odette off of him and standing her up. Jason jumped up and angrily slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you dare get an attitude with me!" Sora growled shaking her fist at him. "BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Odette cried coming to stand in between the furious pair. "Can't you both somehow get alone, please. Jason I love you but she is right I do need to go to work. Sora, is it really necessary to be so aggressive?" The argument continued until Sora and Odette finally had to leave. Sora stomped out of the house mumbling something about him being a sycophant. Odette stayed behind for a moment to calm down the furious man. "I love you," she crooned snuggling into his chest. Jason still shook in fury but hugged her back and gave her a deep passionate kiss before she left. Afterwards he had to go and completely dismantle an old cabin to quell his anger. How dare she suggest he only wanted Odette for her body. He only wanted to show her how much he loved her. "WELL HE CAN FIND A DIFFERENT WAY. I MEAN WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATES!" Sora continued ranting for the entire hour it took to get to the wedding venue. Odette just smiled and shook her head and smiled. She was so lucky that she had two people who loved her so much.

(six months later: January 1995)

The past eight months seemed like a dream to Jason Voorhees. He had gone from living a solitary life with only the voice of his mother to consol him, to having what seemed to him like a somewhat normal family and existence. He had celebrated Christmas for the time since he was a little boy. Odette had surprised him with several sets of new cloths, a new machete, a new hockey mask, and a new teddy bear with his name on it. Sora had given him a box of condoms, and am instruction picture manual on how to properly use them. Jason just tilted his head at the strange gift. But Odette rolled her eyes and threw a dirty look at Sora who attempted to look innocent upon receiving the piercing glare. "What," she cried. But Odette just shook her head, "You know…"Jason had felt bad for not getting them something as well. But he didn't know what to give them. Though they did not seem to mind. However a few hours later, while sitting and watching some cartoon about a small deer, he had an idea. So he had ran out leaving both girls thoroughly confused. Later he came back, holding a small injured baby bunny he had found in the snow earlier that day. Walking over to Sora he gently placed the baby in her hands. Sora looked down at the baby with tears quickly welling up in her eyes. She looked up at him, and then over to Odette and said, "Ok, he officially has my approval." Odette had to laugh. Then he walked over to Odette and pulled her to her feet. He covered her eyes and turned her around, and brought a small silver necklace over her head. Odette opened her eyes and looked down at the small silver cross that now hung around her neck. "Oh, my god, Jason!" she said turning to look at him with large eyes. "Where did you get this?" she asked. Jason brought his hand up and made the sign she had taught him for 'mother'. "It was your mothers?" she gasped now with tears now appearing her eyes as well. She jumped up into his arms throwing her arms around him. Things had completely changed for him. What used to be an abandoned camped where he simply survived, now was a happy home for himself, Odette and Sora. He still didn't like Sora, and she definitely didn't like him. But they had learned to live together in what passed as harmony for Odette's sake. Though they still often found themselves at odds at having to share her. Sora and Caleb had now been steadily dating for four months and seemed happily in love. Caleb took much of her time, so Jason was happy to take the time that Sora used to claim on Odette. He still however had not allowed Caleb or anyone else for that matter to see him, and Odette was the only one who saw him without his mask. He just wasn't yet ready to reveal himself.

One night he and Odette lay together in their bed. Odette lay sleeping peacefully. But Jason tossed and turned as he had been doing for months now. His dreams had been plagued with visions of his mother. He had not taken a life in months. He had not punished any bad people for his mother. His mother blamed Odette and screamed for him to kill her. He had never gone against the voice of his mother. But he did now for the girl he loved. But he hated the sadness he heard in his mother's voice. She had been the only one to love him before Odette, and now he listened as she wailed that he was leaving her, and how he didn't love her anymore because he wouldn't kill Odette. Jason became frustrated, having to constantly go off by himself to blow off steam so that he didn't loose his temper. Jason didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound. In the distance, he heard the sounds of the bells he had hung up months before began to jingle signaling someone trespassing on the property. Jason smiled to himself, he finally had the chance to prove that he was still punishing the bad people for his mother, and himself, and to protect his love. Slowly he turned to Odette and gently kissed her forehead. Then he stood grabbed his mask and crept away from the house.

Author's notes:

A note all of these characters that I create besides Jason who does not belong to me (of course) are based on real people. The one who inspired Sora (my best-est friend in the whole wide world XD)would like for me to let all of you know that its ok I am not crazy we really act like this in real life ~Does a dance~

anyway things are about to get really intense so stay tuned for the next chapter. As always thank you so much for your reviews I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7 Fiery nights

Chapter seven

"Chase we aren't supposed to be out here, this is private property now," Ashley protested as her boyfriend kicked in several boards of the large fence in to allow them access. Chase ignored her and crept through the large hole. "Its ok, its not like anyone's gonna notice us. I just wanna show you this awesome place where I used to hang out." he said turning and grabbing her hand to pull her through the hole. Sneaking through the woods the couple finally came across the barn where Odette and Jason often escaped to during the day to have time to themselves. Once inside Chase brought out a small silver box that held cocaine he had aquired from a friend. An hour later the couple lay on the floor of the old barn thoroughly messed up. They did not notice the giant shadow standing in the window nearby looking at them with utter disdain. Jason shook with fury as they began peeling each others clothing off. Their suffering would be slow he thought to himself as he quietly stepped into the barn, keeping to the shadows.

Back at the cabin, Odette was awakened by bells ringing somewhere off in the distance. Turning over she saw that she was alone in bed, and quickly got up. She pulled on an old pair of jeans and a sweater. Then she began walking around the house to find him. She checked on Sora who was soundly sleeping next to Caleb who had come over to spend the night. Odette smiled and quietly pulled the door closed again. She searched all over the house for him. Finally she went outside. Looking towards the barn she thought she saw a light flash through the barn. She called for Jason and began walking towards the stable, hearing the horses nervously nickering. Suddenly , she heard a blood curdling scream come from the opposite direction. She instantly turned and ran into the woods towards the scream.

Ashley ran blindly through the woods covered in blood with tears streaming down her face. The man that had just brutally killed Chase was somewhere behind her. But she was too scared to turn around and look or to stop. She could barely feel the biting cold January air, as she ran in just her jeans and bra. She just continued running and screaming for help. Suddenly she ran into something, or someone. She instantly started screaming louder as she felt arms wrap around her. But then she heard a female voice shout, "Whats wrong are you ok?" As she stopped Ashely from running. Ashley wrapped her arms around her and sobbed into her sweater, "He killed Chase, he's gonna kill me!" she screamed looking at the young woman who was trying to console her, "We have to get out of here NOW!" she screamed pulling the young woman along. Odette was confused "Who's after you?" she cried as the hysterical girl pulled her along. Suddenly Jason stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the girl who was instantly screaming again. Odette gasped and ran up to him attempting to get him to let the girl go. "JASON STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP NOW!" she screamed struggling to get him to let the poor girl go. Suddenly Jason took a large hand and struck Odette hard sending her flying backwards into a nearby tree.

Odette was stunned for a moment. But came back to her senses in time to see Jason snap the neck of the poor struggling girl in his arms. She instantly became limp and he dropped her body to the ground. Odette gasped at the nightmarish sight. Suddenly she became aware of a throbbing pain on the back of her head where she had struck the tree. Bringing her hand to her head she was stunned to see her own blood on her fingers. Looking back up she saw Jason still staring down at the girl with his back to her. She attempted to stand up, but cried in pain. Jason's head suddenly snapped towards her, as if he didn't realize she was there. They stared at one another for a long moment. Jason suddenly took a step towards her holding out his hand. But Odette just stared at him with large frightened eyes. Tears were beginning to stream down her face. She watched him for a moment and then started running back towards the house. Jason watched as she disappeared over the hill. He hadn't realized she had been there until after he had killed the bad girl. He suddenly remembered he had hit her. He had been in such a blind fury to kill the girl. He didn't notice her trying to stop him., and he had hit her. His mother's voice sang in happiness in his head. But he ignored her. His head lowered in shame. He looked over to where she had been thrown and saw dark blood against the tree. His eyes widened with the realization as he saw the trail of blood leading in the direction she had gone. He quickly began running after her.

Sora had woken up hearing screams and had jumped out of bed not bothering to get dressed and ran outside in her tee shirt and pajama shorts. Upon reaching the porch Sora saw Odette run past sobbing. She could see Odette was limping and stumbling. Sora's eyes widened and she jumped off the porch, "Bunny? Odette, ODETTE?" she cried running after her best friend. But Odette just continued, her vision was slightly beginning to blur. Her head was throbbing, and she felt blood running down her neck. Her only thoughts were to get Daredevil and run. She had to get off the property for a while. She didn't hear Sora calling for her. She almost reached the stable door and had to stop. Her head throbbed with the pulse of her heart beat. She even heard a ticking noise in her head. She heard her name faintly and turned to see Sora running towards her. She faintly saw a great dark shadow running behind Sora, was it Jason. Everything was beginning to crawl in slow motion. Suddenly Odette saw a bright blinding light, and felt what had to be the heat of the sun. Then everything went black in her eyes.

Jason had reached the porch of the house. He saw Odette stumbling towards the stable, and Sora running right behind her. Suddenly the sky lite up as the Barn exploded sending both Odette and Sora flying. Jason's eyes widened in terror as he saw Odette fly through air and come down hitting the gravel of the driveway hard. Sora landed in the grass not far away. Caleb ran out on the porch just as the girls hit the ground. Jason was already running towards them. His vision seemed to tunnel only on Odette's still body. Sora was still for a moment before she coughed and opened her eyes. Her entire body throbbed in pain. She looked at the barn as it was ravaged by the flames. Tears began to stream down her eyes as she thought of their beloved animals perished in the flames. Then she turned and saw Odette. "ODETTE," she screamed, though only a croak came from her throat. She couldn't stand her body was in too much pain. So she began slowly grabbing at the grass and pulling herself towards her sister, screaming her name.

Jason couldn't reach Odette fast enough. He reached her and saw her clothes burnt and nearly falling off her body. Blood was beginning to pool around her head and singed hair. Her face was covered with a mix of dirt, char, and blood. He reached out and touched her shoulder attempting to shake her awake. But she didn't move. Gently he reached out and gathered her limp body in his arms.

Caleb ran to Sora, "KITTY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT," he screamed coming beside her. "Bunny," she cried attempting to continue crawling towards the pair. Her eyes stung with pain and tears. "Please don't move," Caleb cried, "What do I do! I have to get you two to the hospital!" he cried running his hands through his hair. He quickly jumped up and ran to the house grabbing the keys to Sora's Jeep. Then he ran to the phone and called 911. Quickly running back outside he pulled the Jeep around. He gently lifted her into the front seat of the Jeep. Sora looked at him with tear filled eyes. "He hurt her…before the fire…he hurt my sister…please save her," she cried. Caleb saw the pain, and anger mixed with in her eyes. Anger began to well up inside him. He nodded and closed the door before turning towards the large figure who held his best friend.

He ran over and bent down in front of Jason on the other side of Odette. Jason sat on the ground with her on his lap rocking her back and forth. Caleb's eyes widened as he looked at her limp body covered with blood and char. "Oh, my god," he gasped looking down at her. Slowly he reached out and touched her neck. He could faintly feel a slow pulse. "I have to take her to the hospital," he stated looking at the masked man who held her. Jason didn't respond at first, until Caleb reached out and tried to take her from him. Suddenly Jason's head shot up. Caleb was taken a back by the despair, and anger in the man's eyes before him. Caleb looked at the man before him. He saw Jason's grip on Odette tighten as he pulled her closer. Caleb attempted to reason with him, "She is alive, but I have to get her help or she will die. I don't want to loose her either." he pleaded. Jason looked down at Odette and then back at Caleb and shook his head. Suddenly Sora's voice was heard from the jeep, "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH," she shouted in anger

Leaning out of the car. Jason's eyes closed as he winced at her words. He hung his head, and slowly held Odette out in his arms. Caleb gently took her in his arms. He took one more look at Jason and whispered, "thank you," before standing up and running to the car where he gently lay her in the back seat. Jason sat there for a moment with his head lowered. He heard the car start, and begin pulling out of the driveway. He looked up and saw them leaving, taking his love away. He was instantly on his feet and chasing after the car. Sora looked in the rearview mirror and saw him sprinting after the car. She turned and looked at her best friend laying unconscious in the back seat, and reached out to gently grab her hand. "Please hurry," she whispered to Caleb who hit the gas speeding up, and leaving Jason behind in the dust.

The next night found Sora and Odette laying side by side in the same hospital room. Their beds pushed as far together as the hospital would allow. At first they had been put in different hospital rooms, as Odette was in ICU, and Sora in recovery. But Sora had pitched such a fit, that the doctors had been forced to sedate her, and after a generous donation by Caleb, they had allowed her to be moved into the same room. Odette had still not woken up. She lay there now clean, and bandaged almost from head to foot from the burns. Most of her long hair had to be cut off so the doctors could fix the large fracture in the back of her skull and sew up the large gash. Sora sat up as Caleb and Sora's parents walked into the room. "We have her in an induced coma. We were surprised she made it though the night, actually." the doctor stated mater of factly looking as his clipboard, "There is no brain damage from the hit. She has a few broken ribs, and a broken leg, and foot. But it's the burns we are worried about. To be honest, I'm afraid her chances of surviving are slim. But if she does, it will be a long road to recovery." Sora promptly burst into tears, at the mention that her friend may not live through the night. Sora's mother quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter attempting to console her. "On the chance that she does survive, what would you like to do about her recovery? Are you her family members?" the doctor asked. Sora's father now spoke up, " Yes, we are her guardians, what options do we have for her?" he asked looking down at his poor adopted daughter. "Well, we can have her moved to our recovery cen-," but he was quickly cut off by Sora's mother who interrupted in a harsh voice, "No….WHEN, she survives, and is able to be moved. We want her moved back home with us. We want our daughters as far away from here as possible." she stated coldly glaring at the doctor, who winced at her words. "Very well , if you would follow me, there is one other private matter I need to discuss with you about Odette, and we will get the transfer papers ready for you to fill out…" he said as they walked out of the room followed leaving Sora and Odette alone.

Several hours later, Sora was awakened by a presence in the dark room. Looking over she saw a large dark familiar figure standing over Odette. Anger instantly filled her as she watched him stand there. Slowly and painfully she climbed out of her bed and grabbed the crutches given to her to help her walk on her broken ankle. Jason didn't notice or acknowledge her presence as she got out of the bed and hobbled over to him. "Get away from her asshole," she commanded taking one of the crutches and promptly braining him with it. But Jason only grunted. Sora then became even angrier, "Haven't you done enough, she may not live thought the night, because of you!" she growled angrily, "and if she does live, I am taking her as far away from you as I can." Jason's head hung low. Slowly he took off his mask, and turned towards Sora. She gasped and took a step away. Then she really looked at him. Even though his face was horribly disfigured, she could clearly see despair in his eyes, and tears streaming down his face. Sora was stunned that a huge infamous serial killer. She growled and let out a deep frustrated huff. "Fine, I'll let you say goodbye. But I still think that her being hurt is partly your fault, you jerk, you put a fracture in her skull!" she growled holding up a fist. Then she grabbed her crutch and hobbled out of the room and down the hall mumbling something about only a face bunny could love.

Jason watched as Sora left, her words stinging him like a hundred yellow jackets. He knew very well, it was his fault. He looked down upon his lover. Even though she was wrapped in bandages, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Slowly he leaned over and rubbed his nose to hers. She slightly moved at his touch almost as if she knew he was there. He gently kissed her nose and forehead. Then he went to kiss her lips. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring at two big blue eyes. His eyes widened , as she looked at him. He then felt a hand on his cheek wiping away his tears. He took her hand into his and kissed it. She looked at him sadly. Then he crawled up on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close one last time. A short time later, he stood back up, and gently stroked her jaw with a finger before kissing her soft swollen lips again. Tears began to slide down her face, as they said their silent goodbye. Jason leaned over and kissed them away, even though tears ran down his own face. He picked up his mask and placed it in her hands. Then he sank away into the darkness.

Jason walked all the way back to the ranch. By the time he got there, the fire department had left. The barn was completely destroyed. Slowly he walked back into the cellar where he stayed and sat on his old cot. He felt his heart breaking. Tears began streaming down his face as once again, he thought of what he had done. He had wanted to please the voice of his mother, and it had cost him the love of his life. He cried until he fell asleep, and dreamed of his beautiful mate, and their times together. Several hours later he woke up. He leaned down and pulled out the hockey mask Odette had given him for Christmas. Slowly he slid it over his wet face. Then he got up and walked out of the cellar. He had to clean up the barn and bury the animals who had died in the explosion That night he cut on every light on the ranch. Lighting up the place like Christmas, to await for his love to return.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Sora was hobbling back to the room with more ice cream for Odette and herself. When suddenly her mother and father stopped her. "Sora, there's something we need to talk about, concerning Odette." her mother said in a sullen voice. Sora's eyes widened, "what's wrong, is she ok?" she asked as a panicked look appeared on her face. Odette was resting, dreaming about Jason when she heard, Sora scream, "HE WHAT!" her eyes shot open wide, as Sora kicked open the door. "THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM!"

Author's note

OK sooo this chapter was intense! This is by no means the end of the story! I assure you there will be much more killings, and romanticness, and craziness!

Sooo anyway I love this chapter bc the real kitty (MY BESTEST SISTER IN THE WORLD) gave this chapter her tears of approval!

I hope you enjoyed thank you so much and STAY tuned bc it only gets better from here!


	9. Chapter 8 Odette's return

(Chapter 8)

Four years later July 13, 1999

Jason had been leaning over the large stone wheel, sharpening his machete when he heard the bells that signaled an intruder. It was the bells that were attached to a string leading across the main entry way to the ranch. Quickly he stood up and stalked out of the old cellar he called home. It had been four years since the accident that took away his Odette. Ever since then whenever the bells rang, his heart would leap, only to be crushed at the sight of some teenagers trespassing to have sex or do drugs. It was these poor souls that he took his anger, sadness and frustration out on. Eventually he lost hope of ever seeing her again. Kitty had made good on her promise. He thought as he slowly walked through the woods to the hill overlooking the main house. He stopped just out of sight and waited to see who the next victims would be. But the sight before him, caused him to freeze and stare wide eyed in shock.

A large black truck pulled up in front of the old house, and stopped. After a moment, the truck turned off and out of the truck stepped Odette. Jason felt his heart skip a beat, as he watched her step away from the truck and look around at the old place. She looked just the same as the day he saw her, except her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, and she wore a soft moss green, and white summer dress. Suddenly a strange noise came from the truck. Jason watched as she turned and walked around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door. After a moment Odette reappeared, holding on to something that Jason couldn't see because of the door. Then she closed the door, and what Jason saw, made him drop his machete. Odette stood there holding the hands of two small, children. From what Jason could tell, there was a boy and a girl. Both were dressed in little overalls, except the little girl wore a purple shirt, and had a heart pocket on her overalls, and the boy had a red shirt, and a car shaped pocket on his. Both children had reddish blond hair, the little boys hair was short and curly, and the girls pulled up into long pig tails that ran down her back.

Jason watched as the trio held hands and walked out to the beach of the lake. He wondered whose children they were. Suddenly a red minivan drove up the road and parked beside the truck. Out of this van, stepped the man Jason remembered as Odette's friend Caleb. The children squealed and ran to him throwing their arms around him. Then Odette walked up and gave him a big hug. Jason felt the ripples of anger coming up just below the surface. This man stole the woman he loved. Jason resisted the urge to run out of the treeline and run his machete through the intruding man. But he wouldn't do that to his Odette. He had already caused her enough pain. A familiar ache began throbbing in his heart looking at the woman who had changed his life. He wanted so much to run to her and carry her off, never allowing her to leave him again. But he was afraid she might not want to come to him, after what happened. Jason slumped against the tree he was leaning against. The ache in his chest became worse as he remembered that horrible night, when he thought he lost her. He remembered seeing the fear in her eyes after he had killed the bad girl and hit her. He remembered seeing her flying through the air in the explosion, and coming down to hit the ground. He remembered holding her bloody limp form in his arms, feeling his heart break as it had never done before. Cold shivers ran down his spine as he remembered. Now she was back. Jason didn't know what to do. He was torn between wanting to run and take her back, or killing the man with her or both. But what about the children? Whose children were they? They looked so much like her. He knew he could not harm them. Jason watched as they all went to play by the lake with a small red ball. He decided he wanted to get a closer look.

Jason walked through the woods until he came to the edge of the trees beside the lake. He was only a few feet from where the children were playing. He stood and watched as she played with, not allowing them to go near the water, but still laughing with them. He was hit with another wave of shock when one of them called her mommy. Then he became enraged, someone had dared to touch his Odette. He could not fathom someone else laying their hands on her, nor the idea of her being a mother. Though he could tell she was a good mother, much like his own was. Suddenly the ball flew towards him and landed only inches from his foot. He leaned down and picked it up looking at it. Then he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down surprised to see the little girl looking up at him with big blue eyes. Suddenly Jason was taken back to when he was a child meeting Odette for the first time. This little girl looked exactly like her except her hair was a lighter color. She looked up at him the same way her mother did, with no fear. "Hello, my name is Jocelyn, but you can call me Jocee." she said smiling. Jason tilted his head not knowing what to do. The little girl seemed unphased. "My ball please?" she asked in a bright little voice. Jason leaned down and handed her the ball. She smiled back up at him again, "play?" she asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Suddenly they were interrupted Odette voice calling for Jocelyn. She turned and called back, "Coming momma," before turning and smiling at him again, "bye bye," she said waving before turning and running back to her mother. Jason watched as she ran back, and jumped into her mother's arms. His chest began to hurt even more at the sight of Odette smiling. Quickly he turned and left no longer able to stay there. For hours he sat in his cellar, just sitting on his bed staring at the ground. He could not believe she was back. She had children. She was with another man. Jason became angry all over again, and stabbed his machete down into the floor.

Later that night Odette was putting her children to bed in her old room. She quietly sang them a lullaby until they both drifted off to sleep in their cradle. She smiled as she saw her daughter sucking on her thumb, and her son cuddling his teddy bear as they lay side by side in the bed. She had not wanted to bring them here for the selling. But she knew she had to, she had no choice. When she had pulled into the ranch, a flood of memories came back to her. Being here with Sora,...and Jason. Odette sighed, she had missed him, all through those years. So many times she had fought the urge to come back. But she knew it was for the best for both of them. Especially after what happened, she winced as she remembered what happened that night. After going through two years of therapy, and surgery to remove the burn scars she had tried to go out on dates. But those dates never worked out. The men were nice. But they were not for her, and through the long four years, she felt as if something was missing. But now she was back to sell the ranch and get some closure. She would leave here and be able to move on with her life for her children.

She stared down at them attempting to convince herself that she would move on. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and closed her eyes. "I knew you would come." she said in a quiet voice. She turned and saw Jason standing there staring at her. She smiled at him, resisting the urge to run into his arms. God, she had missed him. She suddenly realized that it was hopeless. She had never stopped loving him and she never would. But she still had to try. She could over come this, she hoped. "Its been a long time," she said attempting to smile. Jason walked up to her. She felt his presence hit her like a brick, and felt her knees nearly buckle. She had to grab onto the cradle for support. Slowly he turned his head to look down at the sleeping children. She followed his gaze, 'its ok, you can do this,' she thought to herself feeling her voice getting caught in her throat, 'this is why you came back, he deserves to know.' "Jason...these are my children; JJ and Jocelyn." she said smiling down at them. Jason looked down at the sleeping children for a moment before turning back to Odette. He reached out and grabbed her left hand looking at it. There was no ring so she was not married. She looked confused at first, and then she realized. She slowly shook her head at him, as he looked back up at her, still holding her hand, not wanting to let go. "I never got married,Jason." she said, hoping he would understand. But he didn't he slowly raised his hand and pointed downstairs where Caleb sat watching TV. She shook her head again. "Caleb, married Kitty, Jason." she said still hoping he would understand. Jason just tilted his head before making the sign for father that she had taught him. Odette closed her eyes and held tighter to the cradle. She looked down at her children and then back up at him. "They are beautiful aren't they...you know...I named JJ after his father...because he reminds me of him.." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"...his name is...Jason junior."

She opened her eyes and slowly turned to look back at him. He was completely still, then she saw his eyes widen with the realization. He turned and looked down at the children again, and quickly backed up. Odette put her arms out,"please Jason, I'm so sorry!" she cried as he ran into the opposite wall, and slid to the ground, not knowing what to do. She quickly ran to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Jason, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry," she said putting her hands on his shoulders. Jason was dumb struck as he continued to stare at the cradle. They were his children, his blood. She had been pregnant that night, and he had hurt her! Jason didn't know what to do. "Jason, you did nothing wrong. You don't have to do anything." she said in a quiet voice praying that he was ok. He just sat there staring for what seemed like forever. Odette lowered her head in sadness and said in a quiet voice, "Forgive me I beg you...if you can...I've done nothing but cause you sorrow...I am selling the ranch...it will be turned into a wild life conservation area...so no one will be allowed here...You will be safe...tomorrow I am signing the papers...and then we will go...but I wanted you to know...I wanted you to see..." tears began running down her face. Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her. Jason had gotten to his knees, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt droplets fall on her head, and looked up to see tears running down his mask. He held her tightly for several long moments before pulling back from her. He stared at her, and then brought his hand up to sign to her. No...go..stay...with...me...family...together...please...I...love...you. Odette's eyes widened as she looked at him. He wanted her to stay, she cried harder tears into his chest, and nodded. This was more than she hoped for. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Jason pulled off his mask, and kissed her for the first time in four years. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Together they sat there in each others' arms crying for hours. Before Odette finally got up and pulled him to his feet. She took his hand and led him to the bed, where she held him take off his shoes, and jacket off. Then she went and gently picked up the children one by one and lay them in the bed with him. Both children instantly snuggled up to him, deep in sleep. Jason felt their warmth, he was nervous at first that he might hurt them if he touched them. But then Odette crawled onto the other side of the bed so they were safely nestled between their two parents. She reached over and grabbed his hand and together the family fell asleep together for the first time.

The next morning however, Jason awoke alone. Odette and the children had gone. Jason was instantly up on his feet grabbing his mask and flying to the door, praying they had not left. He opened the door, and suddenly felt himself fly backwards off his feet from the force of some unknown object slamming into his stomach. He looked up and saw a VERY pregnant Sora standing in the door way completely red with fury. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she came at him with a large baseball bat swinging at him as if she were in the world series. She hit him again full in the face. "BUNNY TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID! FIRST YOU IMPREGNATE MY BEST FRIEND, AND THEN YOU CRACK HER SKULL!" she roared. Jason attempted to get to his feet. But Sora slammed the bat down on his back, slamming him on his face. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THOSE CHILDREN! OR MY BEST FRIEND!" she said hitting him again and again. Odette was outside talking to the man about canceling the sale when she heard Sora screaming. She ran into the house and to the bed room. She instantly grabbed the edge of the bat "KITTY CALM DOWN! REMEMBER YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE!" she wrapped her arms under Sora's and pulled her completely out of the room. "YOU'RE DEAD! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE NEVER ABLE TO REPRODUCE AGAIN. I'M GOING TO TURN YOU IN TO MINCED MEAT YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU!" Sora continued to roar as she was dragged down the hallway. "What are you DOING?" she demanded when she finally was able to drag Sora down the hallway to her own room. "THAT BASTARD DESERVES TO DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" Sora was still roaring waving her arms and the bat around like she was trying to fly. Odette just crossed her arms,"Kitty...I forgave him...why can't you?". Sora stopped and looked at her friend in awe, "you mean after everything he did to you..." but Odette interrupted her, "yes after everything...he is the father of my children. They deserve to know him, and whether you like it or not I love him, I'm not selling the ranch. I am coming back here to live. You and Caleb are welcome as well. I know you guys talked about building a house...well there is plenty of land here. But Sora...I want him to apart of their lives...apart of mine...I thought I could say goodbye but I can't...he's apart of me." She waited for Sora's reaction. Sora just stared at her for a moment before raising the bat, "He won't be for long!" she shouted before attempting to leave the room again. But Odette grabbed the bat from her."Sora..please...I don't want you to have a conniption...remember what the doctor said...you are supposed to be on bed rest." Sora attempted to grab the bat again, but quickly became exhausted and had to sit down. "I knew this would happen if you came back here. I don't know why but that degenerate is like cocaine to you. He is not good for you Bunny. He hurt you once...what if he hurts the children...or you...or something?" she asked pouting. Odette shook her head and sat down on the bed beside her furious friend. "He won't...but if he does...you have my full permission to tear him limb from limb...will that make you happy?" Sora continued to pout. After a moment Odette stood and lifted Sora's feet from the ground and onto the bed. "Now you have to lay down and rest...you've had a busy morning and I need to go make sure I still have a baby daddy." she said walking towards the door with the bat. Sora mumbled "I hope I broke his neck..or at least a few ribs," before Odette closed the door.

Quickly Odette ran to the room where Jason was still sitting on the floor. She ran and jumped on him wrapping her arms around him. Jason grunted still in shock from what just happened. "Are you ok?" she cried looking at him to make sure he was ok. But Jason just pulled his mask off and began kissing her again. They kissed for several long minutes before they heard a small voice behind them. "Mommy?" Odette turned and allowed Jason to pull his mask back down over his face. There in the doorway stood JJ and Jocelyn holding hands and looking at their mom in confusion. "Who is that?"asked JJ looking at the strange man with curiosity. Odette turned back to Jason and smiled before swinging off him to sit beside him on floor. She opened her arms, and the children ran to sit in her lap. Jocelyn smiled at Jason from her mothers arms. JJ still seemed unsure of the man. "Children...I would like you to meet someone very special," Odette started. The children looked at their mom curiously. She smiled at them and then smiled at Jason. "This is your daddy,"

Author's notes

YAY Odette returned, and ha ha Jason is a daddy! This chapter was difficult because I really wanted to keep him in character. But I mean really what would Jason do if he had children? I would also like to add that Sora is a beast!

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter things are going to start getting gnarly soon!


	10. Chapter 9 Daddy

Chapter 9

Both children stared at their mother curiously before turning to look at the masked man sitting beside her. Jason waited for the children to scream but it never came. The little girl was the first to move getting up from her mother's lap and walking over to him. She squinted her eyes as if she were looking for something on his mask, and then smiled. "DADDY!" she screamed suddenly launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Jason was shocked. He turned to Odette helplessly trying to figure out what to do next. Odette just smiled and nodded as encouragement. Slowly, he brought his hands up to embrace the small child hanging from his neck. It was as if the entire world shifted for him as he embraced his little girl. Tears began streaming down his face, as he held her. The little boy stayed in his mother's lap not sure what to think of the giant man holding his sister. "JJ, "he heard his mother whisper. He turned and looked up at his mother. Odette smiled at the small boy and then shifted her eyes at Jason then back to him. JJ huffed and got up from his mother's lap and walked over to stand in front of Jason. Jason looked up at the little boy curiously. JJ just stared back at him before saying, "Are you really my daddy?" Jason slowly nodded. JJ continued to stand there staring Jason down for several more seconds before a small smile appeared on his face and then he too hugged his father. Odette promptly burst into tears of happiness.

For the next several hours the family sat playing together. Jason was getting to know his children, and they were getting to know him. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a small voice from the door, "Jocy, JJ? You not play wiff me anymore?" There in the doorway stood a small blond little girl in overalls that matched Jocelyn's. She had tears in her big blue eyes as she looked at the two children not even noticing the grown-ups. Jocelyn turned looked at the little girl, "We play with our Daddy Cassy, we're sorry." At that moment she looked up at Jason and shot a mean look at him, like mother like daughter. Then she turned back to Jason and Odette, "Can I go play with Cassy?" she asked with big kitten eyes. JJ turned to look at them as well saying, "yea me too," Odette glanced at Jason who turned to her. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the children. Jason turned back to the children and nodded. "YAY," the children shouted jumping up and running out the door with the little girl. Jason turned to Odette with a questioning look. "That is Sora's little girl Cassidy. She got pregnant right after I did. They are like siblings, we raised them together." She smiled back to him. Jason leaned over and began gently pulling at her shirt. Odette gently grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his, "I can't I have to go make lunch for the children and check on Sora." she said gently bringing a hand up to stroke his face. Jason let a small whimper that made Odette go, "Awww I understand, but I'm a mommy now, and you are a daddy things have changed." she said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek before she stood and walked out of the room.

Jason sat for a few moments taking in everything that happened. Slowly, he got up and walked to the window where he saw the three children playing happily in the grass. They were the most beautiful things that he had ever seen, even Sora's little demon. He wanted to go play with them. Suddenly, something flew through the air and hit him hard in the back of the head, causing his face to smash into the window. The three children, looked up at the window, two of them smiling and waving at him, the other throwing him a dirty look. Slowly, he turned and looked to see who had hit him. Predictably, Sora stood in the doorway with a murderous look. "Personally, I don't believe you deserve that, or my sister, or those children. But she wanted you to know, and unlike you I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," she growled before disappearing down the hall. Jason literally winced at her stinging words. Slowly, he looked down, there on the ground was an old scrap book with a picture of the two girls arm in arm on the front, and their horses that died in the fire. He sat on the bed and opened the book. The several pages were of when the girls came to the ranch. There were pictures of the different buildings before they came to the camp and after they turned it into a ranch. Then he came to a page that was blank except for a stork. When he turned the page he saw Odette in the hospital bed where he said goodbye. She was surrounded by Sora and Caleb and Sora's family. Next he saw several pictures of Odette's rehabilitation, she had, had to relearn to walk.

The next page had two small pregnancy tests taped to the page. One had Odette's name by it and the other Soras. Both said pregnant. The next page had pictures of Caleb proposing to Sora, there were pictures of him on one knee, and Sora looking surprised. One of Odette crying in happiness. The next several pages were various pictures and measurements of Odette and Sora's tummies at different stages of their pregnancies. There were also ultrasound pictures. Jason lingered for several minutes on the ultrasound picture of Odette that said IT'S A BOY and IT'S A GIRL! Then he got to pages of the births. There were two whole pages dedicated to Odette's birth. Jason couldn't help but tear up at the sight of his new born children held in arms of his love. The next pages were of the twins coming home for the first time. They had made a green and blue nursery. The next pages were of Sora's birth, and then of her bringing her daughter home. The rest of the books were various happenings in the children's lives so far, their first birthdays, their first steps, loosing their first teeth. Jason came to the end of the book and slowly closed it. He sat there for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Odette walked up the stairs to check on him. He was just staring at the book. "Jason," she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Jason's head whipped around to look at her as if he hadn't heard her come in. They stared at one another for a moment before he stood up and stomped out of the room. Odette looked confused, had she done something wrong? Slowly she walked down the hall, and saw Sora standing at the bottom of the stairs, "What is wrong with that Neanderthal?" she fumed, "he nearly ran me over!" Odette came to stand beside Sora, "I don't know, he was looking at our scrap book, and when he saw me, he just got up and left." They stared at one another for a moment and then shrugged before walking into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Later that night, after the children were put to bed, Odette walked out to the dock and sat on one of the supports over the water. It had been a while since she had gotten the chance to play. She started off playing the Clare de Lune. The melody had always been relaxing to her. Then she played My heart will go on from one of her favorite movies "TITANIC" She heard steps walk on the dock behind her, but she didn't move or stop playing. Jason came to stand behind her, and just listened. On she played with her eyes closed listening to the notes rise and fall in the ill fated love story. The music was so beautiful it always gave her chills. Finally, she finished and turned to Jason. "Are you alright, I haven't seen you all day." she asked walking up to him. Jason waited for a moment before pulling off his mask and picked her up pressing his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. Odette never failed to see stars whenever he kissed her. The butterflies she felt all of those years ago came back full force in her stomach. Slowly, they broke the kiss and Jason put her on her feet again. Odette wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, as he wrapped his strong arms around her, "I love you," she said into his shirt. Jason remained quiet. After a moment or two he pulled back away from her and watched her. Odette stared at him confused, "What is it," she asked. Jason stepped back and pulled something out of his pocket. Odette watched in shock as he knelt down one knee as he had seen others do and held out the ring to her. Odette's eyes widened, and she held her hands to her heart, "Are….Are you asking me to marry you?" she stammered almost forgetting to breathe. Jason slowly nodded. "Where did you get this?" she asked looking at the beautiful shimmering diamond ring. It was obvious that it was old but the diamond still shown like a star on the golden band. On either side of the diamond were to small glowing pearls. Odette stared at the diamond feeling tears begin to stream down her face. Jason pulled up a hand to sign the word, mother. Odette continued to stare so long at the ring that Jason began to get nervous and sweat. Finally she looked at him and smiled, "Yes,…YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Authors notes

I'M FINALLY BACK! shakes a fist at college education

Anyway YAY glad to be back I know this chapter is a bit short but I think its sweet!


	11. Chapter 10 wedding planning

Chapter 10

Sora did not take the news of Odette and Jason's engagement well. She bawled her eyes out all over Odette having a similar reaction to the day when she first caught Odette and Jason in the throes of love. "BUNNYY NOOOOOOOOOO," she cried falling backwards on her bed and rolling from side to side as she wailed. Odette had to hide a small giggle as her friend slightly resembled an orange rollie pollie stuck on its back. "Kitty, please stop, it's alright, you knew this day would come, you said yourself you had a dream about it. "YESS I HAD A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE THAT YOU WALKED DOWN THE AISLE AND HE LOST HIS TEMPER FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON AND STABBED YOU!" she wailed, "OOOHHH BUUNNYYY WHHHYYY?" Finally, Odette simply turned and left, in an attempt to give her hormonal friend some space. Sora did not leave the bedroom for the rest of the night and the entire next day, and night. The morning after she came downstairs with a smile on her face. "Good morning, everyone! What a beautiful morning it is!" she said prancing into the kitchen for breakfast. Odette, Caleb, and the children stared in awe from the couch. Caleb turned to look at Odette who looked back at him with a confused look. Then they shrugged and continue watching Barney.

Caleb saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Jason walking up through the yard towards the kitchen door. "Ummm kids, why don't we go outside." he said nervously. "Awwwww," the kids whined, and Odette looked at him with a curious look. Caleb cut his eyes towards the window. Odette turned and looked out seeing her fiancé only feet from the kitchen door and closing. "Ooohh yes I believe you should go outside, papa Caleb had something he wanted to show you!" she said nodding towards the door. Caleb nodded and stood saying ,"Yes, I found something yesterday that looks like a treasure map!" All three children now jumped their feet with wide eyes, "REALLY?" they shouted in unison. "Yes," Caleb smiled walking them to the door. He had just managed to take a step out the front door when he heard the kitchen door open and heard the murderous screeches begin. "What was that," Jocelyn asked looking curiously back at the house "Yea, was it a dinosaur?"JJ asked taking hold of his sister and Cassie's hands. "Umm, you know children I believe it was a dinosaur, it sounded like a hungry Kitty-rano-saurous-rex. We had better go and hide!"he exclaimed ushering the children into the yard. "What about mommy and mommy bunny?" Cassie asked as she ran still holding JJ's hand. "Oh mommy Kitty, and mommy Bunny will be fine. They know how fight dinosaurs," he said hoping to heaven he would still have a wife and a sister when he returned. He felt sort of bad for the fella Bugs was marrying. He hoped he survived his wife's wrath.

Meanwhile, Jason just managed to duck, as a large metal bowl came flying towards his head. He had come looking for Odette and the children. Suddenly a loud screech penetrated his ears as a furious Sora came flying at him brandishing a large meat cleaver. If he could have spoken his chosen reaction would have been "OH SHIIITTT!' But as he could not, only a loud surprised grunt escaped his mouth and he dove around the table. Sora followed swinging the meat cleaver at him screaming, " HOW DARE YOU OFFER YOUR MURDEROUS ASS TO MY SISTER!" Odette ran into the kitchen just as Sora took a swing that came close to Jason's throat. Odette threw herself in between them before Sora could take another swing at him. "KITTY STOP!" She screamed in a voice that caused everyone to freeze. "THIS IS UNBECOMING OF A LADY AND MY BEST FRIEND/ SISTER! NOW HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU SO GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM ANDCOOL DOWN BEFORE THE BABY COMES OUT WITH A SUNBURN OR SOMETHING!" She growled pointing to the living room. Sora immediately burst into tears again and waddled into the living room. Odette turned to Jason whispering, "I'm so sorry, she is...very...pregnant." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please don't be angry with her, she hasn't completely gotten over the accident I don't think." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Jason gently put hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to look into his own. She watched as he pulled his mask up and leaned down to softly kiss her lips and then her forehead before pulling his mask into place again. He wrapped his arms around her and lifter her off the ground into a giant bear hug before setting her on her feet again. Then he brought a hand up to sign the word children to her. "They are out in the yard with Caleb," she said smiling at his ever bettering sign language skills, and his interest in their children. Jason then turned and walked out the back door again, and Odette turned to go and face Sora in the living room.

The next hour and a half was spent with Sora draped over Odette's lap bawling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry Bunny, I just can't stand this. He scares me so much. What if he hurts you again, or one of the children?" she wailed, "I don't think I can survive seeing you like that again. I thought you were dead and it is all his fault." Odette sighed stroking Sora's blonde hair. "Kitty, yes he did hurt me when he threw me against the tree. But you know good and well that the rest of those injuries were from the explosion, and that was not his fault." she stated. "That doesn't matter," Sora continued, "He was killing someone and then threw you against a tree because you tried to stop him. What if he does that again! What if he teaches the children that, that sort of behavior is ok? He is not fit to be a husband or a father!" she cried burying her face into Odette's shirt. "What do you want me to do then?"Odette asked looking down at Sora, who quickly sat up. "LEAVE. Let's pack up the kids and get as far away from this place as possible!" she said glaring. Now tears began to well in Odette's eyes as she dropped her head and whispered, "But..I love him." Sora was about to open her mouth to say something else when she heard a small voice behind her, "Look momma kitty, look what Daddy gave us." Sora turned to see all three children standing in the doorway of the kitchen, each holding a small homemade toy. Jocelyn held up a small roughly carved bunny rabbit, "Isn't it the most beautifullest thing?" she said glowing. JJ then stepped forward holding a small car with little carved wheels, "It really goes!" he exclaimed running his hands under it to make the wheels spin. Then Cassidy stepped up to her mommy and held up her own toy. It was a small wood carving of a kitten, it had been painted red with black stripes to look like a tiger. "Look what uncle nason gave me, he gave me airplane ride and made me fly waaay up in the air." she said spreading her arms out wide. "May we eat lunch outside with daddy? He wants to show us how to catch a fish." JJ asked pointing outside. Sora's mouth dropped and she silently nodded. "YAY," the kids shouted and ran back outside. Sora stayed quiet for a long moment before turning back to Odette and saying in a high pitched voice, "So what color's are you wanting for your wedding, and do you want to have it hear or somewhere else? I personally think we should call Hans for your dress .." Sora continued mumbling on about the wedding as Odette stared wide eyed wondering what had just possessed her best friend. "What?" Sora asked now noticing the bewildered look on her friends face. A slow smile broke across Odette's face as she grabbed Sora bringing her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered breaking into tears anew.

The next month was spent making the wedding preparations. Odette and Sora spent most of their time off at one venue or another picking out dresses, discussing the cake and music, arguing over flowers, and straight up fighting over whether or not Jason would wear his mask. "IF HE ISN'T GOING TO WEAR HIS MASK HE AT LEAST NEEDS TO WEAR A PAPER BAG WITH A SMILEY FACE OVER HIS HEAD!" Sora roared. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A NASTY QUEEN?" Odette shouted back, "I WANT TO SEE HIS FACE WHEN I PLEDGE MYSELF TO HIM!" The pair argued so vehemently that the store clerks seemed to shrink and eventually took to hiding in the back of the store to avoid what sounded like world war three at the front of the store. Finally, they compromised on a hockey mask that would match his tuxedo nicely. Jason and Caleb stayed at the ranch fixing it up for the wedding and babysitting. They seemed to have an understanding between them. They felt comfortable in each others presence, and soon found out that they made a good team when working. Jason became closer to the children, spoiling all three of them with presents, and playing. He taught them how to fish, and how to make a tent to hide in. All three children soon came to love him, preferring to spend time with him more so than any of the other adults. Caleb and Odette though it was cute that they wanted to spend so much time with him. Sora cried the first time they told her they wanted him to tuck them in to bed instead of her. But she no longer threw sharp, blunt, heavy objects at his person. Which Odette considered a great accomplishment for Sora.

Meanwhile, someone was busy watching the inhabitants of the ranch. Bryan Dansby stared angrily through his binoculars at Jason, Caleb and the children standing at the edge of the lake. He had been watching them since Odette and Sora returned and called off the sale of the ranch to his agent who had told them he wanted to make the place into a nature reserve. "So I see the bomb in the barn wasn't enough of a hint to go the hell away," he mumbled to himself, "Well, then I guess we will have to make sure you get the message personally next time." he growled with an evil smile at what he had planned for them. 'Pity' he thought to himself. He really hated it when he had to kill children in front of their parents to get his way.


	12. Chapter 11 Wedding

Chapter 11

Odette stood at the beginning of the aisle behind the bridal party surveying what would be her wedding ceremony. They had set up the ceremony on the new rich emerald green grass under the old oak trees where the stable had once stood. Caleb and Jason had built a beautiful wooden gazebo which Sora and Odette decorated with white and blue roses and black satin ribbons. Within the gazebo a small candle lit chandelier, surrounded by small crystals that hung from the ceiling. They had decided to have a small private wedding, inviting only family and close friends. They set up five rows of simple white chairs on either side of the aisle, each wrapped with a simple blue or black ribbon. The aisle was a long run of blue fabric covered with white rose petals. At the end of each row of chairs was a flower arch of blue and white roses that stretched up across the aisle to the opposite row of chairs, and hanging from the middle of each flower arch were small crystals that matched the crystals in the gazebo. Small hanging blue and white candle lanterns hung from the branches of the big trees, casting a soft light upon the ceremony space. Crystals also hung from the tree branches as well causing reflections to bounce off of the lanterns giving an enchanted look to the space. Off to one side of the gazebo was a memorial dedicated to Jasons mother. Odette had found a locket with a picture of his mother and had blown up the picture putting it into a beautiful frame and surrounding it with flowers. Jason had stood for hours just staring at the picture of his mother. A couple of times, she had seen his shoulders shaking almost as if he were crying.

Odette had to fight back tears that threatened to spill over from the scene before her. Everything looked so perfect. She was here finally marrying the man of her dreams, with her two beautiful children, best friends and family members. She never in her wildest dreams believed this day would ever be hers. Looking down the aisle, she saw her groom standing with the pastor, who looked more than a little nervous as he explained how things would go. Jason had changed from his regular old tattered tee shirt, jacket and pants, to a clean long sleeve, dress shirt, and clean cut black dress pants held by a black belt with a silver buckle, and black shoes. Sora had insisted they call a tailor to come to the ranch to measure him for a new wardrobe. "He looks like a creeper!" she protested, "My poor sickly mother would call the National Guard and then shoot him on the spot with her shot gun if she saw him walking up with preacher, and not that I personally really care, but I will not have him bleeding all over your beautiful gown" Odette had to laugh at Sora's argument because knowing her adopted mother it was true. But she then frowned at Sora's comment about not caring. Sora had taken great strides to be nice to him, even managing a very toothy evil looking grimace/ smile that looked more like a lion or great white shark attempting to smile, when he walked into the kitchen and signed good morning to her. The smile had quickly gone away as she turned around mumbling a plague upon his caveman head. Odette sighed happy that Sora was doing better, but she still had a long way to go. Odette still was not able to leave them in a room alone together for fear that she would come back to find some of her groom's limbs missing or find him as a pile of ash with a charred mask and eyeballs on the floor. Finally, she heard the music begin to play an instrumental version of journey to the past. The music seemed fitting to Odette as Jocelyn and Cassidy began their track down the aisle holding hands and carrying their little rose filled baskets. Next was JJ who walked down with a small blue pillow wrapped with a black ribbon that held the rings. Sora walked down the aisle after JJ. When she got to the end she smiled and winked at her husband, and then gave Jason a humph, and walked to her place nose in the air. Then it was Odette's turn, she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

The rehearsal didn't last long and went somewhat smoothly. The pastor stuttered several times never taking his terrified eyes off the large man before him. Then Jason became annoyed and growled at the pastor who promptly fainted. Odette was instantly on the ground attempting to wake him up as Sora vaulted over her to get to Jason. "YOU JERK!" Sora cried flicking him in the nose of his mask. "That man is here to give you the greatest gift you will ever receive in your miserable little life, and you growl at him!" she was almost shouting. "BAD JASON!" she shouted. The children were instantly in tears causing Odette to glare up at Sora, "Kitty." she whispered angrily, ". Go take the children to the house NOW!" Sora looked stunned and then hurt, "But he started it." She cried jabbing a finger into his big chest. "I DON'T CARE I'm finishing it now GO!" she growled as the pastor began to come around. Sora glared one final time at Jason before taking the children and walking towards the house. "Caleb, can you help me get him up please?" Odette asked attempting to pull the pastor to his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I guess I'm just…." He glanced in Jason's direction, "Not used to this sort of thing. I am sorry I will be fine after a moment." He said as Caleb and Odette helped him to his feet. "Are you sure you will be able to perform the ceremony?" she asked watching him to make sure he was alright. "Oh yes, my dear don't worry. I just need a good night's rest and I will be alright for tomorrow." He smiled. Jason stepped over with his head bowed and made a few motions to him. "What is he saying?" he asked the terrified look returned to his face. "He is apologizing, he didn't mean to scare you." She said smiling up at her groom. The pastor nervously smiled, "Oh it is no problem my boy," he said after a moment, looking up at Jason. "I am sure tomorrow will be a wonderful day, and you both have my congratulations. Now I believe I will be on my way so that you can get on with your festivities. Get some rest and I will see you both tomorrow." He smiled embracing Odette and nervously shaking Jason's hand before Caleb walked him to his car.

Odette took Jason's hand and walked towards the lake. "Are you excited?" she asked looking out over the lake. Jason squeezed her hand in response. They walked out onto the dock in silence. But Jason could tell there was something bothering her. At the end of the dock they stopped and he stepped in front of her to get her attention and titled his head inquiring what was wrong. Odette couldn't look at his eyes for a moment. Then she looked up at him and asked in a deadly serious voice, "Are you sure this is what you want?" The question hit Jason like a brick. Was she having second thoughts? Slowly he nodded now utterly terrified at what might happen next. Odette turned away again saying, "I just…don't want you to do something that you don't want to do. I know you want me and the children to stay, and we can do that. But I don't want you to feel forced into marrying me." She said looking out over the lake with tears welling up in her eyes. Jason gently took her chin in his hands and turned her back to look into his eyes. Then he held up a hand and began to sign, 'I love you. I want… to spend…. my life… with… you. I… you…to be... my wife…I want… to be…your husband." Odette heaved a deep sigh of relief and smiled leaning forward to place her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him. "I love you too," she whispered as he brought his arms up to wrap around her. Suddenly a voice interrupted, "Hey you two. It is now six o clock and time for the bachelor/bachelorette parties. From now on it is bad luck for you to see one another." Sora shouted from the beach. Jason and Odette pulled back to look at one another. Odette smiled and leaned up to kiss Jason's mask before pulling away. Jason held onto her hand until she was out of reach. "I'll see you at the altar, my love." She smiled turning to run towards the beach. A limo sat in the front yard waiting to take the women and children into town. Caleb was going to throw Jason a bachelor party here at the ranch, and Sora was going to throw Odette and bachelorette party after dropping off the children at Sora's parents hotel. Jason watched as his bride left wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Early the next morning Odette sat slumped in a chair in front of one of the vanities of the hotel she and Sora were staying in. She looked as if she had just been run through a dryer on spin cycle. Her hair stood out everywhere, her fuzzy pajama bottoms and loose hoody were all askew and she wore a pair of sun glasses. She felt as if she had been hit by a truck. Sora slowly stumbled in not looking much that Odette. She slowly carried Odette's dress to the bed before she collapsed in the other vanity chair. Odette winced at the noise she made as she moved. "Uuuuhhhh," she groaned, "I cannot believe you talked me into drinking the night before my wedding. Sora rolled her head over to face away from the window. "I can't believe I talked myself into drinking the night before your wedding." she groaned in return as she slid lower in the chair. Suddenly they heard noise coming from the kitchen of their suite. "What is that?" Odette asked not bothering to move. "That would be Chrissy. He said something about making breakfast for us. But the idea of food is repulsive to me right now." Sora responded to which Odette nodded in agreement. All was silent for a few moments before Odette mumbled, "Only you would hire a stripper for my bachelorette party, and that stripper turn out to be someone we went to high school with, who is a bigger queen than us put together" Sora attempted to lift her head but gave up and protested, "Hey, I don't care what you say, that was the best girls night we have had in a long time. Those make overs Chrissy gave us were amazing." "Yes, that's true, Chrissy is like a fairy god…mother," Odette mumbled drifting off to sleep. Sora yawned saying "yea…a real life fairy…god… m-uh" Sora suddenly began snoring. Then a tall lanky but muscularly toned male with long shoulder length black hair and black eyes wandered into the room wearing a pink robe. Seeing the two girls he shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, looks like I have a lot of work to do." he smiled an evil smile

(six hours later)

"Wake up princess, you're getting married in an hour and the limo is waiting…and the photographer is here." the voice came from nowhere disturbing Odette's peaceful dreams of making love with Jason somewhere on a serene beach. "God," she asked slowly opening her eyes. "No darling, now wake up and drink this." the voice came from Chrissy. Odette's mouth fell open. He looked GORGEOUS! His hair was spiral curled and pushed back from his face with a black hair band that was decorated with a black rose. His makeup looked like something right off a magazine. He was wearing a blue strapless dress with a black ribbon and black frilly pumps. "Chrissy, I love you, but I will have to kick your ass if you intend to outshine me at my own wedding. Now what did you say?" Odette mumbled. Chrissy giggled and leaned into Odette's ear, "I said your wedding is in one hour and the limo and photographer is here." Odette's eyes widened and she jumped up screaming. Sora was immediately on her feet screaming, "WWHHATT ISSS ITT!" Suddenly both girls froze and stared in shock at one another. Odette turned to look in the mirror and gasped. "Chrissy? How did this happen?" she continuing to stare at her reflection. Chrissy smiled, "I told you, I'm your fairy god mother, and I make miracles happen. Now come on Cinderella its time for your close up!"

Meanwhile Caleb was helping Jason get ready at the ranch. Jason's bachelor party had consisted of Caleb having pizza delivered to the ranch, and introducing Jason to the world of video games. At first Jason didn't understand the concept of an N64 controller. But once he understood that every button he pushed made something on the television move, he was hooked. In fact Caleb had a hard time getting Jason off of the thing to get some sleep. Then he had a hard time convincing Jason that he needed to turn the game off to get ready for the wedding. "You know, I'm glad that she is marrying you. I was afraid she was going to be alone. I knew how much she missed you. She tried several times to go out with other men, but it was just like there was something missing, and despite what my wife thinks, I believe you are good for one another." Jason listened as he slid on his tuxedo Jacket. He turned around and signed thank you to the other man. He was happy to have finally found a male friend. He had never had a friend before. Caleb smiled in return saying, "Well, I think I hear a car. That must be the preacher, and the girls families. Are you ready for the circus, man?" Caleb watched as Jason's shoulders rose and fell with a giant breath and then straighten his mask in the mirror.

An hour later Jason stood at the end of the alter waiting for his bride. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. For the past hour he had been forced to stand and shake hands with people. They all smiled and wanted to stand and ask him questions just as how he and Odette met? What did he do for a living? Why did he wear that mask? Why hadn't they met before?. At first Jason had clumsily attempted to sign answers, but quickly became frustrated and chose instead to stand there fuming with his arms crossed, causing guests to give him a wide girth and simply congratulate him from a distance as they spoke to Caleb who thankfully spoke for him. Now he found himself standing at the end of the aisle with the preacher and Caleb. He could feel their eyes burrowing into him. He hadn't been around so many people without killing since before his mother died. He wanted nothing more than to run for his cellar and never come out again. But it was too late for that he was here and he was determined to do this, for his Odette.

The music started and his attention was quickly drawn towards the head of the aisle where he saw his little girls coming down the aisle spreading their little rose petals. He had fallen in love with them the moment he saw them. He had even come to consider little Cassy as his own. Then came his son marching proudly carrying his little pillow with the rings. Jason had never felt more proud of anything he had ever made in his entire life than that little boy. Then came Sora, the devils witch. She did look pretty in her black dress. But he was amazed at how well she could move down the aisle considering big she was. He was always concerned at the times when she was angry that she might pop like a balloon, and shoot her babies into the sky. But he wasn't brave enough to tell that to her face, or to her sister. Suddenly the music changed and the crowd stood to face the back of the church where a white silhouette stood beneath the shadow of the trees.

Jason's breath caught in his throat as Odette stepped out of the shadows and began her walk down the aisle. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. She looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. She wore a long white sparkling dress that flared around her like a bell and fell to the floor in a long train behind her. The sleeves of the dress looked like a row of flowers that draped down off her shoulders. She wore a long veil that covered her face and fell to the ground behind her with the train. Jason forgot how to breath staring at his bride. At that moment he felt tears well up in his eyes. He could see her smile at him through the veil. Jason felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought for a moment that it was going to come out of his chest. In a moment she was only a couple of inches from him. Slowly he held out a shaking hand to her and together they took the last couple of steps to stand in front of the pastor.

The pastor smiled at the couple before beginning his long 'dearly beloved' speech. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Odette standing beside him, as she looked at head listening to the pastor. She seemed to feel his gaze because she cut her eyes to look at him and winked. "If there is anyone who does not believe this couple should be wedded in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Both Jason and Odette turned to look at the crowd behind them with the same "I dare anyone to even breathe," look in their eyes. After a moment of silence they turned back to face one another. "Well then, Jason Vorhees do you take this woman in holy matrimony to have and to hold for better or for worse until death do you part?" Jason nodded and continued to stare at his bride. Then it was Odette's turn. The question was repeated to her and she said in a clear voice, "I do." Jason now see tears running down her face as she watched him. The rings were called forth. Jason signed his vows to her as she spoke them allowed to the crowd. He promised to protect her and love her, to be loyal and honest to her forsaking all others until death do they part. Then he slowly slid her wedding band onto her finger. Then Odette spoke her own vows, promising to love and protect him, to be loyal, and honest forsaking all others until death do they part. She slid his ring onto his finger. The pastor smiled seeing the love between the two and said in a loud voice, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and-" Suddenly a loud bang rang out echoing across the lake. Something warm and wet splattered on Odette and Jason as they turned to see the pastor grabbing his chest as blood ran from the wound and he sank to the ground. People began to scream and scatter as men burst from the trees waving guns and all hell broke loose.

Authors notes

Ok so I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger (As the real Kitty waves her arms protesting loudly in the backround) But trust me its gonna be goood I love this chapter! Hope youenjoy please review n.n and keep being fabulous!


	13. Chapter 12 Wedding continued

Final battle

Total chaos erupted through the wedding as Bryan Dansby and his men burst from the forest. Jason was instantly in a blind fury. He instantly focused on three of Dansby's goons that came towards the gazebo and his family. Turning around he grabbed the three tall metal candle sticks that were to be used for their unity candles. The men were about to step into the gazebo, guns raised. Jason charge towards them. He threw one of the candle sticks, spear style, at the middle man and managed to knock his gun from his hands. The next second he was upon them. He took another of the candle sticks and went for the man on the right. The man took a shot that barely grazed Jason's shoulder. Jason knocked the gun from his hands with such force the bones in the mans right hand shattered. The man screamed in horror and pain as Jason took another candle stick and plunged it deep into the mans chest. Then he moved onto the middle man not even bothering to watch the first fall lifelessly to the ground. Reaching up Jason grabbed and locked the mans head in two strong hands. Then he used all of his force to jerk and twist the mans head completely around backwards on his shoulders with a sickening crunch. The third man turned and shot at Jason hitting him in the shoulder as he broke the other man's neck. But Jason didn't stop or even slow down as he turned to come after the third man. Again he shot, hitting Jason again in the stomach. But the large masked man acted as if he had only been hit with a pebble as he charged. The man attempted to throw down the gun and run, but Jason reached out and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground. He grabbed the back of the screaming man's legs with his other hand and lifted him high above his head before he slammed him down on his knee. The man's spine shattered and he fell like a limp wash rag to the ground. Then Jason stood and looked for his next victim.

Meanwhile Odette and the others in the gazebo looked stunned as everything happened in slow motion. The men jumped from the forest and Odette heard gun shots. She turned and saw several of her friends including Chrissy laying on the ground covered in blood. She saw Jason grab the candle sticks and run forward towards three men who came at them. Then she seemed to feel eyes on her and turned towards the edge of the forest where she saw a lone figure staring at her with an evil smile across his then weasel like face. She suddenly snapped out of her state of shock and screamed to Sora and Caleb to grab the children. Sora instantly reached down and grabbed her daughter taking off towards the house. Caleb grabbed Jocelyn and ran after his wife as Odette picked up JJ and attempted to follow. She heard a voice shout "STOP HER!" and a suddenly felt a gun shot fly past her and hit in front of her. She veered from the house and instead ran towards the cars where other guests attempted to escape the massacre. She came to the group of parked cars and ducked attempting to run through them unseen until she came to her large black truck parked on the edge of the group of cars in front of the dock. She quietly opened the driver side and set JJ up into the cab. "Mommy!" He cried tears running down his little face as he scooted over to the passenger seat. "Its ok baby. We're going to be fi-" A hand came around Odette's head covering her mouth and jerking her away from the truck. "MOMMY!"JJ screamed crawling back towards the open door. Suddenly a strange man he had never seen before stepped up to the door. "Don't worry," he said smiling down at the little boy. "We just want to play a little game with your mommy." His smile sent shivers down the little boys back who could recognize a bad man when he saw one. Dansby reached out and grabbed the struggling little boy and dragged him screaming out of the truck.

Odette was dragged unceremoniously around the back of the truck and towards the dock. She heard her son screaming and began struggling harder against her captor. She managed to wrench her arm free of his grasp and slammed her elbow hard into his gut causing him to double over. She broke free and ran towards Dansby and her son, but suddenly stopped screaming NOOOOO. Dansby had taken out a knife and now held it to her son's throat. "DANSBY DON'T" she cried tears instantly running down her face. "Then if I were you I would shut the hell up and walk." he said glaring at her. The man whom she had elbowed grabbed her again taking a fist full of her hair in one hand and wrenching both of her arms behind her back until she cried in pain. "MOMMY!" her son cried as he saw his mother in pain. "Its ok baby." Odette said as she was lead out to the end of the dock. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, you really shouldn't teach your child to lie." Dansby smiled as they came to the end of the dock. "Now let see if we can get that monster over here." he said nodding to the man who held Odette. The man smiled and pulled out a blade plunging it into Odette's side. Odette screamed in pain at the same time her son screamed in terror.

At that moment Jason who had been busy dispatching Dansby's men heard the screams of his bride and son and turned towards the lake to see Odette hit the deck with blood pouring from her side. Dansby smiled and held his son high in the air and waved the knife at him, motioning him closer. Jason felt his heart drop and then his anger surge him into a blind fury. He was going to enjoy torturing Dansby until he begged for death and then torture him some more. He stood beside the new shed that had been built to hold gardening tools. He kicked the door open and leaned into grab the large machete he had hidden there and then charged towards the dock. But he froze when Dansby put the knife back to his son's throat, and the other man picked up Odette and held the knife to her throat. Odette sagged against her captor as her blood covered her wedding dress. She was becoming weak and cold from blood loss. Jason stared helplessly at her wanting to rip her captor apart but also afraid of what Dansby might do to her or his son if he took another step. Dansby smiled at the control he had over the beast. "Now that I have your attention. Throw down your weapon." he demanded. Jason hesitated for a moment. Dansby and the man pressed their knives into the skin of their captives causing JJ to scream in pain and Odette to wince in pain as she was becoming too weak to moan. Jason instantly dropped the machete. Dansby's smile grew. "Now kick it over here." Jason did as he was told kicking the machete to Dansby's feet. "Good, at least you aren't as stupid as you are ug-AAAAHH!" he screamed as JJ bit hard into his arm forcing him to drop the little boy.

JJ ran towards his dad and jumped into his arms as Dansby pulled out a gun and fired. Jason turned just in time to shield his son from the shots as Dansby unloaded a clip into his back. Odette eyes widened in terror and she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO" Jason's body spasmed as he took the blows before the gun finally emptied a Jason slowly sank to his knees. "Daddy?" JJ asked wrapping his arms around his dads neck. Jason stared into his sons eyes for a moment before he heard Odette's weak voice call out. "JJ run! RUN!" JJ took one more look at his dad before turning to run as fast as he could towards the house. But Dansby had already loaded his gun with another clip and began to raise his arm to fire. "Yes you little bastard" he smiled, "Do run and jump and skip" But Jason jumped to his feet and charged Dansby knocking the gun from his hand. The gun went off and barely missed the little boy before he disappeared into the cover of cars. Dansby kicked Jason in the gut in a fury causing him to drop down to his knees quickly weakening from the gun shots. "You know," he said turning towards Odette, " I thought hey I just have to kill the old man and then I can buy his land. But that didn't work out because the old bastard gave it to you. Then I thought well maybe I can buy it from her. But she turned out to be a stubborn bitch with a fetish for monsters. So I thought I'll just stick a bomb in her barn and kill her horses, maybe hurt her, but whatever, and that worked for a while. I even thought of the idea of posing with some environmental sanctuary bullshit to give you peace of mind. But you had to come back and decide to marry this ugly bastard. So at first I was going to kill your children in front of you, and torture you until decided to leave and give me your land for free. That is of course until I saw you were getting married and decided killing all of your friends and family would be more of a statement, now I feel killing all of you ass holes would be the best idea, you know no loose ends. But I'm going to make sure to kill your children and friends and this bastard in front of you, that is after my buddies and I sample that sweet ass in front of your groom here." Odette glared at him, but Jason couldn't contain his fury anymore he reached up and punched Dansby in the gut causing him to fall backwards. " You rotten ugly bastard!" he screamed getting up and grabbing the machete coming at Jason with it. "JASON!" Odette screamed as Jason closed his eyes and waited for the blow. But it didn't come. Jason opened his eyes and roared in horror and anger as Odette stood in front of him impaled on his machete.

Slowly she fell backwards into Jason's arms. Dansby stood there looking shocked still holding the machete. Odette looked up at Jason and smiled whispering, "I love you." Tears began to run down Jason's face as he stared at his bride. "well, that was un expected." Dansby said. Jason gently lay her on the ground before glaring up at Dansby and attempting to get up intent on ripping him apart with his bare hands. Dansby laughed, "Oh six gun shots wasn't enough for you." he said taking the machete he swung it at Jason barely missing as Jason dodged. He swung again this time hitting Jason and plunging the machete deep into his stomach. Jason sank to the deck. Odette crawled over now pale from blood loss reached out to take Jason's hand. Jason turned his head towards her and took her hand squeezing it with as much strength as he could muster. Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to crawl towards him. Slowly, he attempted to move towards her but was too weak. "How sentimental, beauty and her beast. Romeo and Juliet." Dansby sighed looking at the two lovers dying before him. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well." and kicked Jason over the edge of the dock into the dark waters of the lake. Then he did the same to Odette kicking her hard in the ribs and knocking her over the edge of the dock. Suddenly a shot rang out, and Dansby stood stunned to see his goon sink to the ground dead with a single shot to the head. Another shot rang out and he felt a searing pain in his throat. He looked and saw Sora standing on the bank of the lake with a gun aimed at him. He brought his hand up to the gun wound in his throat where blood now gushed and gasped for air. "Caleb tie him to a tree I'm not done with him." he heard her growl as she ran onto the deck towards him. Slowly he sank to the ground as she past him. "BUNNY! JASON!" she screamed looking for her friends. "Do you see them?" Caleb called running to stand beside her. Tears streamed down Sora's face as she stared into the dark waters of the lake. "No…they're gone…."

Tears streamed down both Jocelyn's and JJ's faces as they sat in silence in the attic with their aunt. Sora stared off into the distance remembering that terrible night when she lost most of her family including her best friend and sister. She even missed that big ape Jason. " Even after all of these years I keep thinking…if only I had been able to get there sooner…their bodies were never found. We looked for days afterwards, until I went into labor with Derek, and had to leave." she said looking at her niece and nephew. "What happened to Dansby?" JJ asked after a moment. A dangerous look that sent shivers down both teenager's spines crossed their aunts face. "Lets just say by the time I finished with him and what was left of his men. There was nothing left for the police to find, and he was alive until that very last second to feel every bit of pain he had caused us." JJ and Jocelyn stared wide eyed wondering what atrocities their aunt had performed. "What happened to the other wedding guests?"JJ asked. "Well most didn't survive, those who did will probably never speak of it again. The entire event was hushed up the police were told...certain parts..and the rest...just a bad memory." "Why don't remember any of this Aunt kitty? I only remember bits and pieces of Mom. Nothing about Dad, or the lake." Jocelyn asked her aunt hoping to change the subject from murder. "Well you probably don't remember because you blocked it out. You both went through very traumatic things at the lake. Cassie doesn't remember either because it was just so horrible and you were so young…it was blocked from your memory, and to be honest I am glad it was." Sora said looking down at her watch. "Well I'm guessing it will be time for uncle Caleb to be getting home from picking Cassie up from her art class, I should go finish cooking, hopefully nothing is on fire down stairs." she said getting to her feet. "Wait, Aunt Kitty…" Jocelyn began jumping to her feet before asking the question that Sora feared the most, "Will you take us there some day?" Sora froze in the door way and closed her eyes. JJ and Jocelyn stared at their aunt hopeful. Slowly she turned to look at them. "Someday…"


	14. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Epilogue part one

(Several days after the wedding)

The sun was shinning as the teenage couple walked along the beach of the lake hand in hand. They hadn't walked far from their campsite when the girl saw something lying on the beach. "What is that?" she asked her boyfriend. The boy shielded his eyes and squinted to get a better look before his eyes widened and he took off down the beach. "What is it?" the girl cried chasing after him. The boy stopped a few feet away from the thing. The girl came up behind him and gasped as she saw what it really was. Before them lay the body of a very large man in what looked like a tattered tuxedo. His face was covered by a now brownish hockey mask. "Hey fella Are you ok?" the boy asked stepping up to the body. There was no response. "Do you think he's dead?" the girl asked walking around to the other side of the body. "I'm not sure. Go back to the camp site and grab your phone we need to call the police." the boy said leaning over to get a better look. "No I'm staying here with you I don't want to go back by myself. Besides I know CPR we need to make sure he's dead before we call the police if he's just sleeping we will get in big trouble. My parent's don't know I'm out here remember?" she said as she leaned in closer and put her head to his chest. "Mikeala don't touch him…" he said now thoroughly grossed out. The guy looked as if he had been wallowing at the bottom of the lake. Mikeala didn't listen, "I think I can feel a heartbeat." She said sitting up to pull his mask off. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her around the throat as the body suddenly came to life. Jason sat up and in one motion snapped the girls neck. The boy screamed and took off the other direction as his girlfriends body hit the sand. Jason was instantly on his feet and after the boy. He quickly over took him and had him by the throat lifting him off of the ground. Tears slid down his mask as he growled at the boy and squeezed tighter. He didn't deserve to live. Neither of them deserved to live if his Odette, his beautiful bride couldn't. The boy quickly succumbed to suffocation and his body hit the sand. Jason sank to his knees his mind body and soul still in pain. He threw his head back and roared in sorrow. He had lost the most important things that had ever meant anything to him. He hadn't been able to save Odette, and there was no telling what Dansby had done to his children, or Sora and Caleb. Jason felt completely lost. He stared at the water for what seemed like hours before he finally stood back up intent on walking back into the lake to join his beloved. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around wanting to answer it but couldn't. It was her, It was his bride, it was Odette! He looked all around but didn't see her. "Jason," he heard the voice now, "You must go back home Jason. You have to wait on me, my love. I'm coming back. You must protect our home for our family. You must go back. I love you." The voice echoed. He looked all around for the voice but couldn't find her. Yes, he must go back to the lake. He must wait on her. She was coming back to him. He turned and slowly began walking back towards the ranch where he would wait on his beloved.

Meanwhile

At another part of the lake in an old RV an old lady with a kind smiling face tended to her patient. She had been unconscious for days, ever since the old lady had found her in a mud and blood covered dress on the banks of the lake. Finally, stormy blue eyes fluttered open. "Well its about time dear," the old lady cooed sponging off the girls forehead. "You really had me worried, with all of those wounds and that high fervor, I was sure you were going to die! But you managed to pull through. Now tell me what on earth happened to you dear?" the old lady asked sitting down beside her. The girl looked confused, "I'm not sure, I don't remember anything." the old lady looked over her patient with concern, "Do you not even remember your name or where home is?" she asked. The girl concentrated attempting to remember. Then she slowly shook her head. I'm afraid I don't." she said looking sadly at the old lady who smiled back at her. "Well its probably just as well, in the state that I found you in, you should stay with me I would love a traveling companion! At least until you are back on your own two feet, you still have some pretty nasty wounds especially that one in your stomach why, it looks as if someone tried to run you through with a spear! By the way you have the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen, you know I used to have red hair when I was younger it was a lot like yours -" The old lady kept chattering away about her hair for some time until the girl dozed off again. She woke up again several days later to a rumbling beneath her as the RV pulled out of the campsite at the lake. Slowly and rather painfully she sat up in her bed to look out of the window at the lake they were leaving. She had the strangest feeling that there was something important there. But she couldn't remember what it was. "Oh don't worry my dear," the old lady called from the front of the RV, "I'm sure we will return here someday." The girl looked at the old woman riding in the front of the RV, "What is your name?" she asked, The old woman looked into the rear view mirror at her new companion, My name is Potts, Betty Potts," The girl said the name under her breath before she continued to look out of the window, "Yes, someday" she whispered to herself, "Someday she would return to find out what she had lost, and what she had forgotten…"

"Are you sure you want to do this kids?" Sora asked as they drove towards the lake. "Yes," The teenagers said in unison. She had wished and begged and pleaded that they ask for another graduation present besides this one but they were adamant, and she supposed they were old enough. She just did not want to come back to this place ever. After the wedding massacre, they had sold the property, who returned it back to its former glory as a camp that was now open to the public as a camp site. Shivers went down her spine as she drove down the main road through the old town that she and Odette had once driven. Caleb took a hand from the wheel to lay on her knee, "It will be ok, we knew this day was coming." Sora sighed, "I know…I know…" They finally pulled into the camp site. Everything looked the same to Sora and yet different. The main house was still there but had been converted into the office building/club house of the camp site. All of the cabins had been restored as well as more added. A pool had been added as well a Jacuzzi, and tennis courts. A new stabled had been built. Canoe racks had replaced the garden that Sora and Odette had once had. Tears threatened to stream down her face as she looked at what used to be their ranch. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand staying here. " Mom are you alright?" Cassie asked from the back seat. "Yes I'm fine honey just…..memories." They pulled around to the main house. "I need to go check in," Caleb said jumping out of the truck. JJ, Jocelyn, and Cassie jumped out of the truck to go explore. "Don't forget we are in Cabin number twelve be ready for dinner at six. The teens ran down to the beach. Sora sat in the car watching the children, and remember. An old RV pulled past them into the camp site. Caleb came back out of the main build and got back into the truck. "Well, I do have to say I like what they have done with inside." Sora hmmmphhed at his comment and continued to stare out the window. They pulled into their cabin and Sora saw the old RV that had passed them pulled into the cabin past them at number thirteen.

Jocelyn, had decided to go on a horse ride while JJ and Cassie took out a canoe onto the lake. Jocelyn galloped on a black gelding through the woods admiring the scenery as she went. At one point she thought she saw the shadow of someone standing in trees back in the woods. She looked for the figure but it disappeared and she didn't see the low hanging branch until she was hit full in the face and knocked off her horse. Several hours later Caleb and Sora sat on the beach of the lake in front of their cabin when Cassie and JJ came flying up. "Mom, something happened to Joce she went horse back riding and the horse came back but she didn't" Sora was instantly in a panic as she and Caleb jumped up. "I'll call the front." Caleb said as they raced into the cabin. Suddenly they all froze, there on the couch lay Jocelyn peacefully sleeping with an ice pack on her head. Sora was instantly at her side, "Joce? Joce, are you ok?" she asked as Jocelyn began to wake up. "um…yea I think..I was riding…and I hit a branch.." she mumbled attempting to straighten out her vision. "How did you get back here," Caleb asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure the last thing I remember is hitting the branch." she said looking up at them. Suddenly all of the color drained from Sora's face as she remember and turned towards Caleb, "It can't be…" Suddenly there came a knock on the door. JJ went to answer it and then walked towards the kitchen. "Who was it?" Caleb asked. "Oh the lady next door, wants a cup of sugar she's all out. Really pretty, looks kind of familiar." Sora looked at Caleb before standing up and walking to the door. There stood a beautiful woman with long red hair and stormy blue eyes. She smiled at Sora who went sheet white. "Hi, My name is Claira Potts I'm sorry to intrude, I just ran out of sugar." she said still smiling. "I-I what did you say your name was?" Sora asked not believing her eyes. "Claira potts," the woman said now somewhat unsure of the woman standing in front of her. JJ came back out with the sugar, "Here you go," he said handing her the cup. "Thanks so much," she smiled again. Sora continued to stare until, "I'm sorry but have I met you somewhere before?" she asked. Claira thought for a moment before shaking her head no I don't think so…well. See ya around." she said turning to walk away.

Sora couldn't let her, "BUNNY?" she called, Claira stopped and turned now looking thoroughly confused, "I'm sorry?" Sora stepped out of the Cabin towards the other. "Bunny? Is that you?" she repeated. "I'm sorry…I've never been called that before." Claira said looking confused because the term did sound familiar. Sora was unconvinced. "Where are you from?" she asked. Claira thought for a moment, "I'm not sure… I was found" she said. "By a lake, in a muddy blood covered wedding dress.." Sora finished. Now it was Claira's turn to go white.. "How do you know that?" she asked. Sora stepped forward, "fifteen years ago, I lived here with my best friend Odette, and she fell in love and had two children. She was getting married and we were attacked, she was hurt as was her groom and they were both thrown into the lake. Now Caleb and the kids had come to the door of the cabin. Jocelyn gasped, "she looks just like mom." Claira looked up at the children and then shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't have any children. Now I need to go." she said turning away. But she was cut off. There between the two cabins stood a tall muscular figure. Slowly he stepped forward from the shadows. Everyone's jaw hit the ground. Sora and Caleb whispered, "Jason." JJ and Jocelyn whispered, "Dad?" Claira just stared. He walked up to her. "I….know. You.." she said realizing how crazy it sounded. "I've dreamed about you…" she said. Then it hit her. She had dreamed about all of them. She looked up at him, "Jason?" she asked He nodded. She turned back to Sora, "Kitty?," Sora nodded. Then she turned to the others, "Caleb, JJ, Jocelyn, and Cassie." Everyone nodded. Tears began to stream down everyone's face.

Everyone suddenly converged on her. They all hugged and cried and hugged some more. JJ and Jocelyn were reintroduced to their dad who admitted through the signs he still knew that he had picked up Jocelyn and taken her to their cabin. Odette had to be introduced to Derek, and regaled them of where she had been. Both she and Jason wanted to hear about the others lives since the accident and what happened. They spoke of how JJ, Jocelyn and Cassie were all going to school at Haddonfield college. No one wanted anyone left out of anyone's sight. Sora was even excited to see Jason and gave him a giant bear hug to prove it. That night after everyone had gone to bed and Odette promised everyone that she would be there the next morning. Jason and Odette walked out onto the dock hand in hand where they had once professed their love and nearly lost it. "You know," she said looking up at him. "Even though I didn't remember, I always knew there was something missing from my life. Some part of me that was gone. I dreamed of you so many times." Jason smiled at her and took off his mask to kiss her like he had never kissed her before. Then together they looked up into the stars finally safe and happy. They finally married and lived there at the lake with their families for the rest of their lives…

Author's notes

Ok so finally the ending I did want a happy ending for these two I do think they deserve it after everything they have been through oh and did anyone catch the hint for the next story im doing? the kids are going to Haddonfield? hint hint wink wink. I also have a few other projects im working on and I know this has been a long time coming but I have had a lot going on for which I apologize. I have had school as well as the real Sora/Kitty and I were in a very bad car wreck from which we are still recovering! So anyway hope you enjoy thank you for not killing me or sending any assassins my way!


	15. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi Everyone! I wanted to let you all know that I will be taking a short Hiatus on my stories on Fanfiction. The reason being that I am working on my very first novel that is set to be published towards the beginning of the year. I'm so excited it about it! It is a romance story about a zombie like creature and a human but it is nothing like Warm bodies. It looks at love on the very deepest most primal level of human nature. It is very much a Beauty and the Beast meets Romeo and Juliet but again...not like Warm Bodies zombies don't magically come back to life in my story. I am a fan of the book btw and mean no disrespect in any shape form or fashion n.n Anyway I will most certainly be coming back to finish all stories coming up and when it gets closer to publishing time I will be posting the name of the book and such on here for anyone interested to be on the look out for it. Btw if anyone is interested I am looking for a few good readers with a keen eye to look over my work for me before I send it to my editor. If you might be interested please pm me and we can talk n.n I love you all very much and I hope you have a wonderful wonderful day. Thank you so much for reading my stories you are FABULOUS!


End file.
